die Farbe
by update username
Summary: ...karena mereka bilang hanya Sasuke yang bisa menyelamatkannya. /SasuSaku. AU. graphic./
1. Rot

**********Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**die Farbe**

;kata benda, warna;

_Chapter 1 : Rot_

.

"Hei, seperti apa warna dunia sekarang?"

"Merah?"

.

Suara jarum jam membuat sebuah keheningan serasa lebih menakutkan. Dalam beberapa detik ke depan satu per satu jumlah penghirup oksigen di ruangan itu akan segera berkurang—atau mungkin akan bertambah. Suara pekik teriakan terdengar dari hampir seluruh penjuru. Barat atau timur, utara atau selatan. Tidak ada yang tahu persis dari mana suara-suara itu diidentifikasi secara spesifik.

Teriakan meminta hidup. Mengemis agar jiwa-jiwa itu dibebaskan, karena dalam keadaan ini mereka semua takut akan kematian. Bagaimanapun juga mereka percaya, semua ini adalah sebuah kesalahan dan mereka hanyalah korban.

Korban yang tak berdosa. Mereka tak sadar seperti apa dosa yang mereka perbuat. Itulah manusia.

Serpihan kaca yang berserakan di lantai, pot tanaman yang pecah membuat tanah yang semula menyokong tanaman untuk tetap hidup tercecer dimana-mana. Kemudian mereka berlari, berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri, sudah tidak peduli apa yang terjadi saat ini dan kenapa bisa terjadi. Hanya untuk tetap hidup, berlari dan terus berlari.

Detak-detak jantung dari makhluk mungil di dalam tabung-tabung kaca berhenti satu per satu. Mereka yang biasanya memastikan detak-detak jantung itu tetap ada telah pergi entah kemana. Karena dalam situasi seperti ini—sangat kacau, kebiasaan tidak akan terus berjalan. Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari mereka. Entah dari makhluk-makhluk mungil itu atau mereka yang membuatnya—yang ikut ambil urusan dalam hal ini, kloning manusia.

Suara tembakan meletus dari berbagai arah seiring dengan pekik teriakan kesakitan dari mana-mana. Di dunia ini mungkin sudah tidak mengenal lagi hal semacam kemanusiaan. Entah karena menyenangkan atau karena terlalu terobsesi, mereka pembawa senjata api, bom, parang, pedang dan sebagainya itu terus saja melukai mereka yang berlari ketakutan. Jeritan-jeritan itu adalah sebuah ekstasi.

Memabukkan, seperti berada di surga.

Mereka menembak ke segala arah, karena ke arah manapun di arahkan pasti mengenai serat daging. Menembuskan hingga membuat darah segar terpecik keluar. Toh, jika seperti itu namanya bukan terpecik lagi. Dalam interfal waktu kurang dari satu menit belasan nyawa telah melayang. Entah karena tertembus peluru di dada, kepala, atau mana saja. Soal dimana mendaratnya timah panas itu bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan, karena pada akhirnya mereka akan mati.

Ternyata timah panas itu bukan timah panas biasa, setelah masuk ke dalam tubuh perlahan benda kecil itu akan pecah. Bereaksi dengan hemogoblin dan terbakar. Membakar tubuh manusia dengan mudah dan cepatnya. Kematian yang mereka rasakan bukan hal yang menyenangkan, jika saja peluru itu langsung menembus jantung atau kepala, pasti mereka akan mati seketika. Ya, jika saja para penembak itu membiarkan kematian yang cepat. Mereka memilih untuk melihat korbannya menjerit kesakitan. Menyanyikan melodi kematian yang memilukan untuk mereka yang masih hidup, namun serenade untuk mereka yang mabuk akan darah.

Seorang anak kecil terdiam, ia bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak akan dibunuh, itu pikirnya. Namun salah, karena pada detik berikutnya sebuah parang menebas kepalanya. Cepat. Sangat cepat.

Merah darah dimana-mana, warna api menyokongnya sehingga membuat suasana di tempat ini sudah tidak dapat dikatakan bumi lagi. Jika saja kematian hanya mengirimmu ke tempat lain yang lebih baik. Toh, manusia tidak tahu.

Mati, akhir dari segalanya.

"Haa, aku berbaik hati membiarkan anak ini mati di tanganku," kata seorang laki-laki berambut putih sembari tertawa renyah.

Tidak peduli apapun itu. Hidan akan membunuhnya, sebenarnya ia kesal karena telah kehabisan pelurunya.

"Hidan, cepatlah."

"Tsk, kau tidak sabaran, Itachi."

Setelah memporak-porandakan tempat ini, mereka—berjumlah lima orang—dengan tenang berjalan menuju ruangan yang mungkin menjadi tempat dimana orang yang mereka cari berada.

Bangunan putih pucat ini seolah menjadi merah, kuas kekejaman telah mengubah warnanya. Perlahan namun pasti suara kehidupan dari lantai satu sudah tidak lagi terdengar, namun perlahan pula suara mencengkam semakin jalas. Suara keheningan.

—

—

—

Benar. Keheningan telah mendominasi tempat ini. Dari segala frekuensi tidak ada lagi gelombang. Kecuali dari layar yang terhubung dengan kamera _CCTV_ yang ada di setiap sudut bangunan ini. Di sini, di ruangan utama dan dimana semua dosa yang mereka perbuat dilakukan, dikendalikan, dan diawasi. Empat orang mengamati setiap gerakan yang terlihat di setiap layar. Banyak sekali yang mati dalam kejadian ini, seratus, dua ratus, atau bahkan tiga ratus jika bakal manusia yang ada dihitung. Karena tempat—bangunan ini adalah sebuah laboratorium.

"Tsunade-sama,"

Wanita paruh baya ini—Tsunade memejamkan mata. Melihat para pekerjanya mati dalam kondisi seperti ini membuatnya panik. Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini ia harus memastikan jiwa yang tersisa masih bisa menghirup napas dan merasakan sinar matahari esok hari. Itu masih sekitar delapan jam lagi.

"Izumo, Kotetsu," Tsunade berdiri dari kursi empuknya. Membalikkan badan dan memandangi anak buah kepercayaannya itu dengan seksama. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir ia melihat mereka. "Kalian dipecat," lanjutnya.

Izumo dan Kotetsu saling berpandangan, bingung. Sebelum mereka sempat bertanya kenapa, sebuah peluru mendarat di dada Izumo. Ia jatuh terpental beberapa kaki. Darah segar mengucur dari dadanya, namun tidak terlalu banyak.

Kotetsu membulatkan matanya. Dalam satu sisi ia ingin segara meraih Izumo yang terlentang di lantai. Lantai putih pucat yang kemudian ternoda oleh warna merah darah membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia ingin bertanya—lagi, dan lagi sebuah peluru menembus ruang udara kemudian mendarat tepat di tempat yang sama dengan peluru sebelumnya. Di dada Kotetsu dan ia pun jatuh, tersungkur. Darah lagi, ruangan ini ternoda lagi. Kenapa harus warna merah?

Shizune terdiam.

"Mereka tidak mati, sel-sel akan regenerasi dalam waktu dua jam. Ikuti aku."

Sebuah kalimat perintah kecil, namun Shizune tahu itu adalah kalimat mutlak untuk diikuti. Kemudian Tsunade berjalan ke arah sebuah rak buku tinggi menjulang. Dengan sebuah _remote control _di tangannya, rak buku itu terbelah menjadi dua. Menampakkan sebuah pintu besi yang besar.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Mereka tidak akan mendapatkan formula itu."

Ya, bagi Tsunade formula itu adalah hidupnya. Ia menghabiskan lebih dari separuh hidupnya untuk meneliti formula yang bisa membuat orang kehilangan kendali akan alam sadarnya, masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar. Yang pada intinya membuat orang menjadi gila, denotasinya. Saat manusia bisa berada dalam titik itu ia akan ratusan kali lebih kuat.

Jika formula ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah, mungkin saja dunia yang ia inginkan selama ini hanyalah sebuah angan belaka. Orang-orang di tempat ini sudah cukup gila, tidak perlu bertambah gila lagi.

Tapi, untuk membuat formula ini saja sudah tidak terhitung dosa yang ia buat.

Saat pintu besi itu terbuka terlihat sebuah ruangan besar. Dengan warna yang kontras dengan warna ruangan yang menghubungkannya, warna merah marun. Sebuah tempat tidur _queen size _dibalut dengan warna putih susu. Kemudian meja rias dengan cermin yang besar, tapi tidak ada satupun benda yang berada di atas meja itu. Rak buku kayu berplitur gelap di sebelahnya dan juga sebuah jendela besar—membuat ruangan terlihat sangat kontras merah, putih susu, dan juga coklat.

Tsunade menyadari sebuah gerakan dari balik tirai merah marun. Kemudian perlahan ia berjalan mendekati sumber gerakan itu. Menyikapkan tirai itu sehingga memperlihatkan sosok gadis berambut merah muda. Ia menutup matanya, kedua tangannya meremas kuat rambutnya.

Tsunade terdiam sejenak, "Sakura."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua mata _emerald_ menatap lurus tanpa fokus.

Tangan Tsunade meraih pipi gadis itu, perlahan mengusap pipi yang basah karena air mata. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin melakukan ini. Mengasihi gadis ini, mungkin jika ia melakukannya sekarang kesulitan yang dibuatnya untuk Sakura akan sirna. Bagaimanapun juga hari ini akan jadi hari terakhir ia bisa melihatnya. Semua nantinya terserah pada takdir, dimana ia akan membawa gadis ini. Tsunade hanya berharap Sakura bisa bahagia selayaknya gadis normal lainnya. Jauh dari penderitaan yang dibuatnya. Terlalu cerdas juga tidak akan membuatmu bahagia, hanya akan membuatmu tenggelam ke dalam pikiran yang terus terpikirkan tanpa henti.

Sakura adalah memori data-datanya. Tanpa _password_ dan tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tsunade percaya itu.

Walau tak melihatnya, Tsunade tahu bahwa Sakura dapat merasakannya. Merasakan nyawa-nyawa itu melayang. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan ini. Tsunade masih sangat ingat bagaimana kondisi Sakura saat ia menemukan gadis ini dulu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ketakutan karena melihat kejadian yang tidak dapat dirasakan dengan hati, terlalu kejam. Melihat kedua orangtua Sakura dibunuh di depan mata emerald itu.

Setidaknya Sakura tidak akan melihat warna merah darah itu lagi, karena saat ini ia tidak dapat melihat seperti apa warna dunia ini. Hanya dengan mengingat seperti apa warna crayon yang ia gunakan saat masih kecil dulu itulah yang membuat Sakura tahu warna apa saja.

Sakura buta.

Namun itu tidak akan berjalan lebih lama lagi, Tsunade berjanji akan itu.

Sakura memiliki ingatan fotografi. Ia dapat mengingat segalanya hanya dalam sekali lihat atau dengar. Karena itulah Tsunade memilihnya, hanya Sakura yang tahu semua rahasia yang dikatakan Tsunade tentang tempat ini, bagaimana tempat ini dibangun, dan untuk apa dibangun.

Bersyukur karena Sakura tidak dapat melihat. Tidak bisa dibayangkan butuh berapa tahun untuk melupakan kejadian ini jika gadis ini melihatnya. Mungkin Sakura akan melupakannya jika Sakura menjadi gila. Menjadi gila karena segala bentuk gambaran-gambaran mengerikan ini.

Mungkin.

"Shizune, ambil kotak putih di balik cermin itu," kata Tsunade tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. "Semua akan berakhir," lanjutnya pelan.

Shizune menganggukkan kepala kemudian ia berjalan menuju depan cermin. Cermin yang besar. Sesaat ia melihat dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum tipis. Apapun yang terjadi ia akan setia pada Tsunade. Menghela napas panjang Shizune mengambil sebuah revolver dari balik jas laboratorium putih bersihnya. Ia bertanya, kapan warna putih ini akan diwarnai dengan warna lain. Ia sedikit bosan, eh?

Mengarahkan revolvernya lurus ke arah cermin dan menarik pematiknya. Suara ledakan kecil terdengar disertai pecahnya kaca itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil yang tercecer di lantai. Memantapkan pecahannya, Shizune menginjak pecahan itu saat ia berjalan mengambil sebuah kotak putih yang kini terlihat.

Segera, ia memberikannya kepada Tsunade.

Tsunade meraih tangan kiri Sakura, mencari dimana keberadaan pembuluh vena. Setelah menemukannya, Tsunade mengusapnya dengan kapas yang telah diberi cairan pensteril. Setelah itu dengan dibantu Shizune, Tsunade menyuntikkan jarum menembus kulit Sakura perlahan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Satu suntikan sekitar lima mililiter cairan kuning, yang entah itu apa.

…kemudian suntikan kedua, ketiga, hingga akhirnya Sakura merasa seluruh badannya memanas. Seperti dibakar.

"Setelah kau bangun, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu," kata Tsunade pelan, lalu jarum suntikan keempat dicabut dan saat itulah Sakura mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Itulah hal yang Sakura dengar sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

**Sasuke Uchiha**.

Mendengarkan namanya saja sepercik ketenangan Sakura rasakan, siapapun orang ini Sakura yakin ia akan menemukan kedamaian, ketenangan, dan mungkin kebahagiaan saat bertemu dengannya kelak.

—

—

—

Saat Akatsuki sampai di ruangan yang mereka tuju, semua telah kosong. Hanya dua tubuh manusia yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Cih," decak Deidara saat melihat kegagalan mereka, "Ini semua salahmu, Hidan! Kau terlalu menikmati ikan-ikan teri itu," Deidara meraih beberapa geranat kecil di sakunya, melemparnya ke layar yang memperlihatkan keadaan di seluruh bangunan itu. Demi apapun, dimana mereka meletakkan kamera-kamera itu, karena sudah dipastikan mereka telah menghancurkannya. "Lihat kita kehilangan tuna!"

Kisame mengayunkan pedangnya hingga menyenai beberapa layar. Percikan api dari benda elektronik itu selanjutnya membuat keheningan di antara mereka tercipta. Ia tidak suka gurauan Deidara tentang ikan. Jika bukan salah satu _partner_, sudah dipastikan Kisame akan menebas lehernya.

Ada pertahanan lapis kedua yang tersembunyi. Sangat tersembunyi.

Itachi hanya terdiam. Mata _onyx_-nya mengamati sekitar ruangan itu. Ruangan ini cukup sempit untuk ukuran ruangan pengendalian. Tidak ada hal-hal spesifik yang dicatat di _whiteboard, _hanya beberapa jadwal operasi kecil dan juga nama sebuah bunga, sakura. Tidak ada pintu keluar selain pintu utama, selain itu tidak ada jendela di ruangan ini.

Seharusnya tidak ada jalan keluar lagi.

Tapi…

Itachi berjalan dengan cepat menuju rak buku. Aneh karena dengan posisinya, hampir semua bagian yang tidak terisi penuh bukunya terjatuh miring. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya terpejam kemudian berubah menjadi mata merah semerah darah. Mengamatinya, ternyata itu adalah sebuah kamar. Namun hanya kamar biasa, tidak ada gerakan atau tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat itu. Tidak perlu masuk Itachi bisa melihatnya. Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan Itachi adalah bagaimana mereka bisa keluar? Di ruangan di balik rak buku ini tidak ada pintu keluar, walau ada sebuah jendela besar, itu hanyalah sebuah kaca bening besar yang dibuat agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk. Apa yang Itachi lihat dengan matanya berwarna hitam dan putih. Bisa melihat menembus benda lain, itu salah satu kemampuan yang bisa dimiliki seorang Uchiha. Kemudian Itachi menyadari ada pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

Sebelum sempat Itachi menggerakan tangannya, Kisame mengangkat tangannya. Mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Semua menyadarinya.

"Sepertinya saingan kita datang. Eh, Itachi?" cetus Sasori sembari melirik Itachi yang sibuk dengan pengamatannya.

Menghela napas kecil, Itachi kembali memejamkan matanya dan warna kembali menjadi _onyx_.

Saingan, eh? Tentunya itu Sasuke Uchiha, adik Itachi. Mereka saling bersaing, bukan berarti Sasuke berada pada sisi yang putih. Karena mereka sama-sama berada pada sisi hitam.

Di dunia ini sekarang, tidak ada yang benar-benar bersih. Semua akan dibuat legal asal bisa bertahan hidup.

"Kita pergi."

.

.

.

_next chapter : Rosa_

* * *

**a/n** : Tarik napas dulu. Hehe. Bagaimana? _Review_ dari kalian akan sangat membantu...

Terima kasih sudah membacanya :)


	2. Rosa

**die Farbe**

_Chapter 2 : Rosa_

* * *

.

.

"Musim semi, hamparan bunga."

"Bunga?"

"Ya, bunga sakura."

Merah muda, sepertinya.

.

.

Memutar-mutar sebuah pena sembari memandangi langit yang biru, terlampau biru. Angin semilir menyapanya dengan belaian lembut menggerakan rambutnya. Sejenak, ia berhenti. Meletakkan pena tersebut dan berdiri dari sebuah kursi kayu. Perlahan ditutupnya jendela kaca bening yang membuat angin itu masuk. Jika dalam keadaan yang menyenangkan ia pastinya akan menikmati belaian angin itu. Namun, Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah menikmati hidup ini, itu terlampau konyol lantaran hanya desiran angin. Setelah angin—yang menurutnya sangat menganggu tidak dapat lagi dirasakan— ia melihat lurus ke hamparan bangunan dari kota kecil yang di tempatinya. Berada di dalam bangunan tertinggi di kota kecil ini membuatnya dapat melihat kota dari segala penjuru. Jauh, jauh, melihat ke depan.

Konoha, sebuah kota kecil buatan yang di lindungi oleh perisai kaca bak sebuah kandang. Di dalamnya manusia mengharapkan kedamaian. Maka, dibuatlah kota ini. Dengan berjuta kenyamanan yang ada. Udara bersih yang tidak dapat lagi dihirup di luar sana. Air segar dan jernih yang tidak lagi dapat mengalir dengan mudah. Hijaunya pepohonan yang diluar sana mungkin hanyalah hamparan pohon mati dalam padang pasir. Warna-warni bunga, warna yang sangat mahal untuk dilihat dari luar sana. Jika boleh dikatakan mungkin kota-kota dalam perisai kaca ini hanyalah sebuah imitasi. Imitasi bumi yang menua, menunggu untuk hancur atau bahkan mati.

Musim semi, di sebuah negara dahulu dikatakan sangat berwarna-warni. Sejarah menuliskannya di lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tersisa. Di negara itu terkenal dengan warna merah muda—bunga sakura. Warna lembut yang membuat mata nyaman untuk memandanginya. Di sini mereka menanamnya, di hampir setiap penjuru kota.

Itu ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Ck, semua itu hanyalah kehidupan semu. Mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Seperti apa kejamnya dunia luar—mungkin saja mereka yang berada dalam perisai kaca ini kehidupan dunia luar, yang mana mereka yang direkayasa.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Mata _onyx-_nya memperlihatkan ekspresi kosong, seperti biasa. Kemudian ia berbalik, menatap lurus ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang—Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Gadis itu sadar," kata Naruto sembari mengambil sebuah kursi untuk duduk, "Ini gila, sudah seminggu semenjak kita menemukannya di sebuah peti mati. Dia hidup lagi!" lanjutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto berceloteh mengenai apa saja yang mereka lalui selama satu minggu terakhir. Saat mendapatkan informasi bahwa Akatsuki mengincar sebuah laboratorium rahasia, jauh di tengah padang pasir, mereka segera mengejarnya. Namun, tidak ada yang mereka dapat selain sebuah laboratorium yang hancur, mayat dimana-mana, darah, bau menyengat terbakarnya subtansi hidup, dan anehnya mereka menemukan sebuah peti mati. Itu adalah sebuah kotak berukuran dua kali satu meter, terbuat dari besi dan di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis. Hampir tewas.

Hampir.

Bukan hanya itu, peti itu dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah lemari besi. Siapapun yang melakukannya, ia pasti sudah gila. Setidaknya itu membuatnya terbebas dari jangkauan Akatsuki, karena itulah satu-satunya tempat yang belum terjamah—mereka pergi saat Sasuke dan yang lain datang.

Ya, Sasuke tahu itu semua. Semenjak Akatsuki menyatakan ingin mengambil alih semua aspek kehidupan manusia yang tersisa, karena mereka tahu, pemerintahan ini semakin lama semakin busuk. Tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka. Bagaimana bisa hanya mereka yang memiliki garis keturunan bersih dan mereka yang memiliki kekayaan berlebih yang bisa menikmati seperti apa bumi ini, seperti ratusan tahun yang lalu—sisanya, hanya merasakan kejamnya hidup dalam polusi, kelaparan dimana-mana, wabah penyakit yang begitu cepat membunuh mereka yang genetiknya telah terkontaminasi dan bermutasi.

"Dia tidak mati, bodoh!"

Sebuah suara feminin menginstrupsi mereka, Ino berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas. "Dia tidak bicara sepatah katapun, hanya saja…," Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

"Hanya saja?" Naruto penasaran.

"Dia buta. Sasuke, sepertinya dia menggumamkan namamu atau semacamnya."

Dan kali ini Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bagaimana bisa gadis yang entah siapa dan dari mana asalnya ini mengenalnya—baiklah, mereka yang memungutnya dari neraka itu. Dalam sebuah peti mati. Sekali lagi peti mati di sebuah ruangan tersembunyi. Karena saat itu ia berharap kakaknya yang berada dalam peti mati itu. Sungguh, ia akan membunuh Itachi.

Memikirkan Itachi membuat darahnya naik ke kepala. Kemudian ia mengumpulkan segala dayanya untuk tetap tenang, tidak terbawa emosi. Itu yang terbaik.

"Lanjutkan, Ino."

Datar seperti biasa, eh? Ino menghela napas. "Saat para suster mencoba memasukkan infus, dengan cepat lukanya menutup," Ino mencari sebuah kertas yang berada di dalam map yang dibawanya, "Catatan, menutup sangat cepat."

Mengambil mantelnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum sempat melewati pintu, ia berhenti sejenak, dari sudut mata_ onyx-_nya melirik ke arah dua orang berambut pirang di belakangnya. "Rahasiakan ini," katanya. Kemudian melepas pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang hanya bisa mengeraskan air muka, tanda waspada akan hal ke depan nanti. Namun mereka mengerti, karena semua ini soal hidup dan mati.

Secara tidak langsung, itu berarti rahasiakan ini dari pemerintahan. Terutama menteri pertahanan, karena orang-orang dari sanalah yang pada dasarnya menguasai semuanya, mereka yang busuk, meraka yang merekayasa semua ini.

Salah seorangnya adalah ayah Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha.

—

—

—

_—Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke…_

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia mengucapkan nama Sasuke. Dalam setiap kalinya nama itu diulang dan diulang di kepalanya, maka rasa nyaman dan aman akan muncul. Mungkin menyebutkan namanya adalah sebuah kebutuhan saat ini, seperti bernapas.

Tarik napas, embuskan. Berulang—_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…_

Mungkin ribuan kali. Dan ribuan kali pula ia ingin merasakannya. Ketenangan.

Gelap dan dingin. Tangan putih pucatnya berusaha untuk mengenali lingkungan sekitarnya, dan ternyata gagal. Tidak seperti kamarnya. Ya,tentu saja karena kamarnya yang dulu mungkin telah dilalap api.

Bergerak perlahan, Sakura tidak bodoh untuk mengambil resiko tangannya terluka jika saja saat menjelajahi tempat ini dengan tangan yang meraba-raba menemukan benda tajam. Namun sejauh ini ia hanya menemukan halusnya kain satin, yang dimana ia asumsikan sebagai penutup dirinya saat itu. Kemudian dinginnya ranjang besi, tidak halus. Di beberapa tempat ia menemukan kasarnya karat besi atau mungkin karena terkelupasnya cat dari besi itu sendiri.

Bukan, ini bukan tempatnya. Jelas dan tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Setelah Sakura sadar ia berada di sebuah tempat asing, sangat asing. Selama hampir sepuluh tahun hidupnya ia selalu tinggal di ruangan yang sama, ia takut akan perubahan.

Tsunade tidak mengijinkannya keluar, menyimpannya seolah Sakura adalah sebuah kapas halus yang mungkin dengan mudah basah terkena air atau terbakar karena api. Ia hanya mengijinkan beberapa orang masuk dan tentu saja itu adalah orang kepercayaan Tsunade. Lupakan orang lain, sebut saja Shizune atau Izumo dan Kotetsu—yang selalu bersama. Hanya mereka yang Sakura kenal.

Kemudian pikirannya melayang, bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? Seharusnya saat ia bangun di sampingnya ada Tsunade, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Seharusnya Shizune akan datang membawakannya sarapan dan mengatakan padanya bahwa matahari sudah terbit, sudah pagi. Seharusnya ia akan mendengar tegur sapa dari Izumo dan Kotetsu, yang selalu berisik saat membersihkan ruangannya.

**Klik.** Suara kunci membuka pintu.

Saat ini ia tidak tahu arah, berbagai ketakutan terus saja menghampirinya. Namun, sebelum itu ia harus—

Pintu terbuka. Sakura meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, entah saat ini ia bersama teman atau musuh.

Suara beberapa langkah kaki terdengar, sekitar tiga orang atau lebih mendekatinya. Mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat, berusaha bertahan dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang toh bukan hal salah.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan seseorang meraih tangan kirinya, sontak ia mendorong orang itu. Ia terjatuh, dengan suara beberapa benda pecah dan logam terbentur lantai.

"Kami tidak akan melukaimu," seseorang berkata dengan nada yang malas, Sakura tidak yakin dengan itu, "Dan juga Sasuke di sini."

Sakura terkejut. Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? …dan lagi nama itu berputar dalam benaknya, karena Tsunade mengatakan hanya orang itu yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Mungkin ia akan bahagia, mungkin ia akan tersenyum.

Bahagia, kata sifat, apakah itu masih mungkin ia peroleh di dunia ini? Saat ini dimana kehidupan telah mencapai titik puncaknya, menuju akhir.

"Shikamaru."

Suara itu, dalam dan tenang. Entah bagaimana Sakura merasa lega, kemudian ia merasa aman. Mungkin sekarang ia bersama teman.

"Sasuke…?"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia sadar, Sakura berbicara dengan jelas. Tidak sekadar berguman saja.

…kemudian Sakura sadar, tanpa mengenali siapa pemilik nama itu, dengan nama dan suaranya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura kecanduan.

—

—

—

Sasuke mengamati gadis di hadapannya itu. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Abaikan bagian lainnya, karena yang menarik perhatian Sasuke adalah kenyataan bahwa gadis ini mempunyai rambut merah muda, seperti bunga sakura yang bermekaran di luar sana. Musim semi. Sederhana, Sasuke penasaran apakah gadis ini adalah refleksi musim semi atau semacamnya.

"Kalian keluar," kata Sasuke singkat. Kedua rekannya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala. Bertanya sekarang nantinya akan menjadi masalah kecil lain, lebih baik simpan saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu untuk nanti.

"Terserah," balas Shikamaru singkat kemudian mereka menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

Dengan terburu-buru Sakura berusaha meninggalkan ranjangnya, namun ia terjatuh.

Ini menyedihkan, dalam hatinya ingin sekali ia melihat siapa pemilik suara itu—dengan pembawaan datar dan tenang. Sungguh, ia ingin melihatnya. Mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa melihat.

Sasuke melihatnya. Ini menarik, pikirnya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu, berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, setidaknya hampir sama. Hampir. Dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, gadis ini jauh lebih kecil. Dengan mata emerald seperti embusan sejuk musim semi, jika bisa digambarkan. Kemudian kulit putih pucat, seperti kurang cahaya matahari. Rambut merah muda sepinggang, bunga sakura diluar sana mungkin akan layu saat tahu bahwa mereka dibandingkan dengannya. Tergurai lemas hampir menyentuh lantai.

Merasakan hangatnya embusan napas, Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke ada di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura meraih Sasuke, tangannya gemetar dan Sasuke membiarkannya.

"Tsunade-sama," bisiknya pelan. Lirih, suara gemetar beserta seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Mungkin hatinya pun tak sempat berkata lebih.

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawabnya dan itu kenyataan karena sekarang ia tidak punya satu pun petunjuk tentang dimana Tsunade berada. Saat ia sampai di tempat dimana ia menemukan Sakura, semuanya telah hancur, hanya bangunan dililit api dan tubuh tak bernyawa dimana-mana.

Menyadari ia memperoleh jawaban kosong, cengkraman tangan Sakura terlepas dari pakaian Sasuke. Lemas, karena sebelumnya beberapa orang telah menceritakan seperti apa keadaan di tempat itu. Neraka, gambaran singkatnya.

Sesak, Sakura mencengkram dadanya.

Lagi, jika bisa ia ingin membuka matanya dan melihat warna. Bukan seperti ini, beribu kali ia membuka matanya, mengedipkannya, mengusapnya, tetap saja semua hitam gelap. Tanpa cahaya.

Jika Tsunade sudah tidak ada, maka hidupnya tidak akan berarti. Di dunia luar sana, sebelum Sakura mengenal Tsunade, jauh sebelum mengenal nyamannya sebuah kenyamanan hidup. Ia menghirup udara beracun, meminum air keruh yang mungkin di dalamnya bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menginginkan kehidupan—terus berlangsung hidup dalam air itu. Lalu saat Sakura bersama teman-temannya berlarian menjauhi helicopter yang akan menembaki mereka dari atas sana, seolah mereka adalah utusan Tuhan, untuk menghakimi hidup mereka. Mengakhirinya tanpa memandang usia dan sebagainya. Kemudian ia hanya tahu bahwa langit itu berwarna abu-abu, penuh dengan debu. Seperti tanah-tanah gersang dan mungkin terbang menjadi debu bersama sampah. Kering.

Dua belas warna crayon yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya adalah warna-warna yang Sakura suka, walau hanya pernah memakainya beberapa kali tetap saja ia merindukannya. Merindukan warna yang ia goreskan di atas kertas, mencoba menuangkan apa yang ibunya ceritakan tentang dunia ini berserta warnanya. Ia tersenyum perih, karena sebelum ia menghabiskan crayon-crayon itu ia melihat orangtuanya tewas. Tertembak saat mereka berpelukan. Satu, dua, tiga, dan empat tembakan. Semuanya mendarat di tempat yang fatal, darah dimana-mana.

Itu semua yang Tsunade katakan, saat itu Sakura hanya bisa menyelamatkan sebuah crayon, berwarna merah. Ia mengingatnya, karena ia tidak pernah lupa.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Sakura melupakan bahwa Sasuke masih berada di ruangan itu, lebih spesifiknya di hadapannya.

Terdengar suara logam bergesekan dan merasakan tangannya diraih, dengan kuat. Tangan Sasuke sangatlah dingin, berbeda dengan diri miliknya. Beberapa seperdetik kemudian ia merasakan dinginnya logam menggores telapak tangannya. Saat logam itu menyentuh kulit epidermisnya, Sakura mengira itu hanyalah sebuah benda tak berarti. Kemudian Sasuke memberikan sedikit tekanan, menekan, merobek kulitnya perlahan, kemudian Sasuke menariknya segaris lurus dan tanpa memperdangkal atau memperdalam posisi logam itu dalam telapak tangan Sakura.

"Ah!"

Menjerit perih, Sakura berusaha menarik tangannya dari tangan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak akan membiarkanya pergi—tangan Sakura sebelum ia puas dengan apa yang ingin ia pastikan. Yang benar saja laki-laki di hadapannya itu menyayat telapak tangannya. Merasakan cairan mengalir dari tangannya membuat Sakura gemetar.

Merah, itu warna darah bukan? Seperti warna crayon favoritnya untuk mewarnai sebuah apel. Kadang ia berpikir, darah itu berwarna merah pekat, merah tua, atau merah yang lain. Toh, tidak mungkin seperti warna rambutnya, merah muda.

Sekuat apapun Sakura berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke, itu gagal. Sasuke kuat dan perlahan Sasuke membuka kepalan tangan Sakura, saksama melihat luka sayatan itu menutup kembali. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, lukanya menutup dengan cepat. Sasuke tidak akan percaya dengan sebuah pernyataan kecuali ia mencobanya atau melihatnya sendiri, dan itulah mengapa ia menyayat telapak tangan Sakura. Siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?

"Sakura, eh?"

Sakura mengangguk, dengan cepat menarik tangannya saat ia merasakan bahwa Sasuke telah melemahkan cengkramannya.

Mereka sudah tahu namanya, karena apapun mengenai dirinya sendiri yang orang lain tanyakan ia akan menjawabnya. Semuanya, kecuali hal yang menyangkut Tsunade. Dari A hingga Z, mungkin AA hingga ZZ. Semuanya pasti.

Menatap lurus ke arah mata Sakura yang tanpa fokus. Gadis ini terdiam seolah tenang namun Sasuke tahu di dalam pikiran Sakura segala hal telah bercampur aduk, alot.

Sasuke sekilas melihat goresan hitam di bahu Sakura, dengan cepat ia meraih tubuh Sakura, perlahan ia menurunkan sedikit kain yang menutup bahu gadis itu. Sakura terdiam, tubuhnya membeku. Sentuhan itu bukan seperti yang ia rasakan sebelumnya, tidak ada orang yang pernah menyentuhnya. Walau ujung rambut sekalipun. Sakura berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sasuke. Namun sayang laki-laki itu telah terfokus pada hal lain, yang mungkin akan mengubah masa depan mereka. Ya, masa depan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dengan cepat tanpa permulaan dan tidak ada yang tahu apa akan ada akhir yang menyenangkan. Semua menjadi rahasia waktu.

Di sana ada sebuh tato, dimana fokus Sasuke terpusat. Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin ada di gadis ini?

_Regenbogen_

_Pelangi, eh?_

Dituliskan dengan gambaran sayap dalam goresan-goresan melengkung di sekitarnya. Seperti pelangi, hanya saja semuanya hitam.

Menyeringai, Sasuke melepaskan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dingin, dengan intonasi yang terlampau datar. Sederhana, karena ia sudah tahu siapa dan kenapa gadis ini berada di peti mati itu. Semua sudah terjawab, karena Tsunade yang mengirimkan gadis ini kepada Sasuke. Sebagai kotak pandora.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sakura berpikir, apa yang ia inginkan dari Sasuke? Hampir saja nyawanya melayang, bagaimana bisa orang yang seharusnya bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya hampir saja membunuhnya? Menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura, itu yang Tsunade katakan. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia sendiri, di tempat asing, dan juga bersama orang asing. Apapun tindakannya nanti ia harus memikirkannya baik-baik atau ia akan mati konyol.

"Hidup."

Itu jawaban Sakura.

Sasuke mengenduskan napas, gadis cerdas. Tidak heran jika Tsunade memilihnya.

Angin berdesir dari jendela kecil dengan celah-celah yang usang, suasana hati Sasuke mendadak berubah. Semerbak wangi bunga sakura tipis terdeteksi oleh inderanya, kemudian sebuah kelopak terbang dan jatuh dalam pandangan Sasuke, jatuh dari celah kecil yang menyebalkan itu.

"Katakan semua yang kau tahu," meraih rambut panjang Sakura dengan lembut, "Dan aku akan membiarkanmu hidup," lanjutnya pelan, dengan nada dingin yang mengintimidasi.

Mungkin sudah cukup untuk pertemuan pertama ini, pikir Sasuke.

Sontak seluruh tubuh Sakura merinding. Laki-laki ini serius dan bukan tipe yang suka basa-basi. Atau mungkin laki-laki ini seorang bipolar. Menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti kemudian menundukan kepala.

"Merah muda, bunga sakura berguguran di luar sana," Sasuke berdiri. Menerawang kembali pemandangan yang ia amati tadi. Sebagian kecil dari hatinya, ia ingin menghancurkan itu semua. Karena baginya semuanya adalah kejadian semu yang tidak ada artinya.

Ck, kemudian fokusnya kembali ke Sakura. Melihatnya sesaat, memejamkan mata, dan menahan napas sejenak.

Mengembuskannya dengan ringan.

"Besok, matamu akan dioperasi," berbalik berjalan perlahan.

…_Kau akan segera melihatnya sebelum mereka layu._

Sakura terkejut. Seperti beberapa syaraf di dalam kepalanya tertekan. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa akan pernyataan Sasuke tadi. Apa yang Sasuke inginkan bukan menjadi prioritasnya saat ini, melainkan siapakah Sasuke. Sakura ingin tahu segalanya, semuanya, apapun, dimana pun, dan bagaimana pun itu.

Sebelum sempat menjawab ia menyadari bahwa langkah kaki Sasuke sungguh tegas, tanpa keraguan dalam setiap langkahnya.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat—Sakura menghitung langkah Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Tepat langkah kesepuluh, Sasuke berhenti.

"…dan mulai hari ini kau milikku."

Suara itu terdengar lebih halus, bebas tanpa beban, kelegaan. Entah yang mana Sakura tidak bisa menyebutkan. Berbeda dengan intonasi kata-katanya yang sebelumnya. Sungguh, kini Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia akan terus hidup, sampai ia menemukan Tsunade dan yang lain—walau dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia bisa mengantisipasinya. Kerena ia mampu, itulah mengapa Tsunade memilihnya, ia yakin dengan kemampuannya itu. Sampai nanti impian mereka terwujud, menciptakan dunia baru, dimana mereka bisa hidup damai dan bahagia. Memang saat ini kata-kata itu belum bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya, ia mungkin terlalu naïve atau tidak logis, semua pasti bisa.

_Milik Sasuke, mulai saat ini._

Saat terasa angin yang entah dari mana, suara langkah kaki jamak berlalu begitu saja, menjadi latar suara dimana Sakura masih berpikir. Berusaha mencerna apa yang Sasuke, yang notabene laki-laki yang baru saja dilihatnya—atau lebih tepatnya laki-laki yang baru saja ia ketahui, secara implisit dan mungkin hanya bagian terluar dari yang terluar.

Waktu terasa berhenti begitu saja. Menalar apa yang akan terjadi dalam hari-hari ke depan bukanlah hal yang menakutkan saat ini. Ia tidak takut pada pisau bedah atau semacamnya, hanya saja...

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Sudah tidak terasa sakit. Sesuatu berbau amis dan pekat sudah tidak mengalir dari telapak tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ini semua mungkin cara Tsunade melindunginya, saat ia jauh darinya. Akal logisnya kini terfusikan dengan sesuatu yang mengganjal, dari lubuknya ia bertanya. Apa pisau bedah itu akan mampu membuatnya bisa melihat lagi? Hasilnya nanti bukan masalah, segala teknologi medis sekarang hanya membutuhkan sedikit usaha tangan manusia. Serahkan semua pada mesin-mesin itu untuk menganalisisnya.

Saat mencapai langkah kelimabelas, pintu tertutup dan kembali terkunci.

Menghela napas panjang melepas kepergian Sasuke, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih lebar dan berarti.

Itulah Sakura, tersenyum dengan bodohnya dalam keadaan seperti apapun.

Mungkin ia bahagia.

Mungkin.

…bahagia karena kini ada lagi orang yang menganggapnya manusia dan ada. Ada dalam bentuk nyata, bukan bayangan atau pun wacana belaka.

.

.

.

.

Next chapter : Blau

* * *

**a/n**: Masih perlu banyak belajar. _Your reviews keep me alive and breathing. and smiling. and writing, again and again. _…dan lagi terima kasih banyak sudah membacanya. :)


	3. Blau

Sampai kapan mereka akan berlari, sampai kapan mereka akan terus merasakan ketakutan. Dalam setiap langkah pelarian mereka selalu bertanya seperti itu. Terus dan terus, karena suatu saat nanti mereka takut jika mereka menjadi lelah. Lelah berlari dan bertanya. Dengan semua harapan palsu dan kosong yang siap menyapa mereka dalam waktu beberapa sepersekian detik berikutnya, karena saat itu juga sebuah bom mendarat di tengah-tengah mereka. Terdiam dan membeku. Mereka menghitung setiap seperdetiknya, kemudian detik, tidak sampai satu menit.

Satu, dua, tiga— seakan diafragma menjadi batu, mereka terdiam dan merasakan seluruh organ tubuhnya terjatuh, satu per satu. Hingga pada akhirnya rasa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan. Pertama sebuah percikan api menyala kecil, kemudian waktu terasa berhenti lagi. Segala tekanan senyawa yang ada dalam bom itu bereaksi, menimbulkan sebuah ledakan keras. Eksplosi yang membuat telinga kehilangan fungsinya, kemudian mereka merasakan tekanan ledakan itu. Dengan cepat, tubuh mereka terurai bersama angin, hancur karena ledakan. Darah, daging, organ, dan seluruh bagian tubuh lainnya telah hancur, meninggalkan jejak merah kehitaman di tempat itu.

Bau nitrit sangat pekat bercampur dengan bau sangit arang manusia tercium dari berbagai arah, terbang bersama angin membawa pesan kepada makhluk hidup lainnya bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi.

Sebuah serangan telah terjadi, belasan nyawa telah dihapuskan dari garis takdir. Dalam setiap detik yang terlewat, berjalan bersama jarum jam.

Jauh dari tempat ini masih banyak ledakan-ledakan lainnya, berdampak kehancuran total. Dari kejauhan seperti suara alunan drum yang dimainkan acak, bersama ribuan meter asap putih yang mengepul di udara. Jika tidak hati-hati mungkin kulit seseorang akan teriris pecahan kaca yang terhempas tanpa mengenal arah, dengan cepat membelah menembus kulit bagian dalam atau bahkan keluar kembali untuk menembus kulit lainnya. Hati-hati atau tidak bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan, karena semua ini bergantung pada keberuntungan.

Di tempat lain tidak jauh berbeda, hanya manusia-manusia yang berlari pontang-panting berusaha kabur. Dan di dalam kerumunan itu ada seorang gadis kecil—berusia tidak lebih dari sembilan tahun, berlari, dan berlari mengikuti ke arah dimana mereka akan berlari. Berlindung dari hujan timah panas yang berjatuhan dari udara. Mereka harus dimusnahkan, karena sudah terkontaminasi dan bermutasi. Jika dibiarkan terus hidup hanya akan menjadi beban bumi ini yang telah sakit dan menua, menunggu hancur dan pada akhirnya mati. Setidaknya dengan membasmi para manusia yang tidak berguna itu akan memperpanjang usia bumi, lebih lama hingga pada akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkannya. Itu yang dipikirkan pemerintahan. Genosida adalah sebuah solusi absolut yang diberikan pemerintahan, demi melindungi mereka yang masih murni dan memiliki potensi lebih.

Dalam beberapa tahun ini, berbagai senjata dikembangkan dengan instensif. Senjata kimia, biologis, hingga pemusnah massal.

Gadis kecil itu, Sakura, menyesal telah lari dari rumahnya. Itu semua terjadi karena ia penasaran dengan dunia luar. Kabur dari sebuah banker rahasia di dalam tanah, dimana ia dan kedua orangtuanya tinggal. Di sana ibunya selalu menceritakan seperti apa dunia luar sana dan Sakura akan berusaha menggambarkannya di sebuah kertas, kemudian memberinya sentuhan warna dengan keduabelas warna crayonnya. Seperti hutan yang lebat ia beri warna hijau, pegunungan yang di ujungnya terdapat salju ia beri warna putih, buah-buahan, dan sebagainya. Sebagian besar dari benda-benda itu tidak Sakura kenal. Ia ingin tahu, dari pada melihat gambar-gambar itu tertempel tak bergerak dan tak nyata, ia memilih untuk keluar dan mencari tahunya sendiri.

Ternyata semua itu hanyalah omong kosong—atau semua itu telah menjadi sejarah.

Masih berlari bersama orang-orang yang tidak Sakura kenal. Banyak anak kecil yang menangis, mengeluh karena mereka sudah lelah berlari namun tidak mau mati jika mereka berhenti. Sakura hanya berlari, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berlindung. Tersenyum kecil menyadari sesuatu, ia berlari dengan membelakangi setiap orang, berusaha mencari perlindungan dari tembakan-tembakan itu. Tidak peduli perisai manusia itu tertembak atau tidak. Ingat, semua hal menjadi legal saat itu berhubungan dengan hidup dan mati di dunia ini. Saat ini.

Itu yang ia pelajari dalam pelarian singkatnya.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di depan sebuah tong besi yang sama tingginya dengan Sakura kecil itu, yang ia temukan beberapa saat yang lalu dari kejauhan. Segera itu memanjatnya, memasuki drum itu kemudian melemparkan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke satu sisi hingga tong besi itu terjatuh. Mereka berputar hingga membentur tembok bangunan beton. Mungkin diam di tempat itu akan membuatnya aman, hingga operasi pembersihan manusia ini berlalu—atau lebih tepatnya pembantaian manusia. Sakura tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi, sudah hampir satu minggu ia merasakan ini dan sudah mulai terbiasa. Ia merindukan rumahnya, orangtuanya, dan juga crayon-crayonnya. Kemudian memejamkan mata, ia terlelap diiringi sebuah lullabi kematian dari luar sana. Suara tembakan, ledakan, jeritan, dan tangisan.

Bisa selamat saja sudah cukup untuk esok hari saat semuanya berakhir, lebih dari cukup.

Segera pulang, itulah keinginannya.

Ia lelah dan membiarkan tubuhnya istirahat sejenak adalah segalanya yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

* * *

.

.

**die Farbe**

_Chapter 3 : Blau_

.

.

"Langit ini, warnanya apa?"

"Biru?"

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura terbangun dalam keheningan, hanya suara tetesan infus yang nota bene sangat pelan menemaninya. Sebenarnya ia masih mengantuk, namun dengan mimpi yang ia alami baru saja membuatnya enggan untuk kembali ke alam mimpi. Sebuah memori kelam masa kecilnya dulu.

Jika saja semua itu bisa dilupakan dalam detik-detik berikutnya, seperti sebuah teori bahwa secara teknis manusia akan melupakan mimpi yang baru saja ia alami beberapa menit setelah ia terbangun. Itu akan menyenangkan, namun itu hanyalah satu dari sekian teori yang tidak bisa diterapkan kepada siapa saja, terutama Sakura dengan memori fotografinya.

Ia menghela beberapa napas dengan ritme teratur. Menghirup perlahan dan kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan halus. Tersenyum tipis, Sakura sedikit tenang.

Setelah beberapa percobaan medis yang dilakukan terhadap dirinya, kini Sakura hanya tinggal menunggu perban melingkar menutupi matanya dibuka. Mereka bilang seharusnya ia bisa melihat lebih cepat dan tidak harus menunggu selama sepuluh tahun. Mereka bilang Tsunade terlalu kejam dengan membiarkannya melihat dunia dengan kegelapan selama ini, denotasi.

Sederhana, mereka tidak tahu—tidak mengerti. Karena Tsunade membiarkan kedua mata emerald itu tertutup dan tidak berfungsi sebagaimana seharusnya agar Sakura bisa lebih baik. Hidup lebih baik, jauh dari masa lalu, yang terpendam di dasar dari yang terdasar dalam memorinya.

Efek_ Leben_—sebuah formula yang disuntikkan Tsunade ke tubuhnya— sudah hilang, dan itulah mengapa mereka bisa mengoperasi matanya. Formula yang berarti kehidupan, yang memberi kehidupan. Terus dan terus sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan.

Dua bulan. Ya, sudah enam puluh satu hari sejak Sasuke menyatakan bahwa Sakura akan melihat dunia lagi, dengan segala warna yang ada di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum, karena ia ingin melihat bunga sakura. Seperti apakah mereka? Bermekaran di setiap sudut kota. Apa dalam enam puluh satu hari ini mereka telah berguguran atau masih tetap bersemi Sakura tidak tahu, namun hanya bisa berharap dan terus berharap—selain bunga sakura, ia ingin melihat Sasuke.

Nampan berisi makanan ini adalah nampan keenam puluh satu yang Sakura terima, dan dimana berkat nampan itulah ia tahu seberapa lama ia berada di tempat ini. Nampan untuk sarapan selalu berisi makanan hangat. Perlahan ia menyantap makanannya, subtansi hangat bergerak melewati kerongkongannya menuju perutnya. Tanpa bantuan pun ia bisa melakukan semua kegiatan mendasar untuk hidup. Ketidakberfungsian indera penglihatannya membuat indera yang lain menjadi lebih peka. Sedikit lebih dari seharusnya, semuanya kecuali penglihatan.

Dalam dua bulan ini Sakura tidak selalu sendirian, kadang dalam heningnya malam ia akan merasakan kedatangan seseorang, orang yang sama setiap kalinya, satu-satunya orang yang Sakura percaya. Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Jika Sakura bertanya dalam heningnya malam yang menyelimuti, apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan, maka dengan singkat dan pelan Sasuke akan menjawab bahwa ia sedang membaca buku.

Beberapa kali Sasuke menanyakan tentang keadaan tentang laboratorium tempat Sakura berasal, tentang apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat itu, atau sekali dua kali Sasuke menanyakan tentang Sakura. Dengan kalimat pendek dan pelan, selama itu pula ia mempelajari bahwa Sasuke adalah orang dengan beberapa kata.

Mungkin tiga atau empat kali dalam seminggu Sasuke akan datang dan duduk dengan diam, di tempat yang jauh namun tidak terlalu jauh karena Sakura bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Suara gerakan kecil atau hanya sekadar tarikan napas pelan. Sakura tidak berani bertanya lebih karena ia tahu ia akan memperoleh jawaban yang sama setiap kalinya.

Namun dalam minggu ini Sasuke tidak datang sama sekali.

Berbagai pertanyaan dan mungkin sedikit ketakutan menghampiri Sakura. Semuanya tentang dan mengenai Sasuke. Secara langsung atau tidak langsung ia berhutang besar kepada Sasuke.

Jika saja di ruangan ini ada sebuah jam yang memperdengarkan gerakan tiap detiknya, pasti Sakura sudah menghitungnya. Ribuan kali atau bahkan puluhan ribu kali.

Beberapa langkah kaki terdengar mendekati Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam kemudian meletakkan sendoknya kembali ke nampan itu. Ia sudah selesai dengan hidangan itu, karena ia tidak suka jika ada yang menganggunya di saat seperti ini. Menghela napas, Sakura berbicara pelan, "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Suara tawa renyah terdengar. Sebuah ritme langkah kaki konstan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura!" suara Naruto memecah keheningan yang baru sesaat itu, tertawa lagi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Tentu saja aku tak bertanya tentang matamu, karena semuanya baik-baik saja!"

Bagaimana keadaan dirinya? Ini pertama kalinya orang menanyakan keadaan dirinya, implementasi secara general, bukan hanya keadaan mata saja. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Baik," jawab Sakura singkat, "Bagaimana denganmu—er?"

"Naruto, sahabat Sasuke."

Kemudian terdengar suara Sasuke mendengus, ia tidak suka dengan pengakuan sepihak Naruto itu. Bagaimana bisa ia bersahabat dengan Naruto? Demi lapisan ozon yang terus menipis, ia lebih memilih dilempar ke lubang hitam dari pada menjadi sahabat Naruto. Mungkin.

Atau mungkin memang benar ia sahabatnya, karena itu adalah sebuah hubungan yang tidak memerlukan kata-kata, tapi tindakan nyata.

Mencatat nama itu baik-baik di dalam benaknya. Sakura mengenal satu orang lagi yang mungkin bisa dipercaya dan mungkin mengakui keberadaannya.

"Menyingkirlah sebelum mulutmu kujahit, Naruto!" pekik Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu membawa sebuah kotak kecil. Berjalan lurus hingga ia berada di samping Sakura, meletakkan kotak itu di meja kecil dan membukanya, "Siap untuk melihat dunia, _pinky_?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia perasakan sebuah tarikan cukup cepat di pergelangan tangannya, ternyata Ino melepas selang infus di tangannya. Ino mengambil nampan berisi makanan yang hanya tersisa setangahnya itu, meletakkannya di atas meja.

Perlahan Ino meraih sebuah gunting dari dalam kotak kecil itu. Kemudian mengunting salah satu ikatan perban Sakura, menarik salah satu ujungnya. Memutar untuk melepasnya, perlahan, lapis demi lapis.

Jantung terpacu memompa darah lebih cepat. Terlalu semangat dan terlalu takut bergabung menjadi satu. Ia ingin bisa melihat namun ia takut dengan apa yang akan ia lihat nanti. Tidak merasakan dunia secara langsung dalam kurung waktu kurang lebih sepuluh tahun membuat rasa takut itu menjadi wajar. Aneh rasanya jika Sakura bisa melihat saat ia menyukai mendengarkan, segalanya. Mulai dari suara-suara kecil yang saat ia kecil tidak dapat ia dengarkan. Atau bahkan saat ia bisa merasakan halusnya bulu kucing milik Shizune dulu.

Seperti warna kemerahan dan kehitaman dengan mata yang masih tertutup Sakura merasakannya. Perlahan semakin menjadi, perlahan pula ia berusaha membuka matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit. Pertama ia hanya melihat keburaman sebuah objek putih, kemudian semakin jelas dan jelas.

Eksoreseptor—indera penerima rangsang dari luar yang berupa cahaya ini, mata ini, akhirnya berfungsi kembali.

Putih, biru, merah, dan cokelat. Latar dari ruangan itu terlihat. Sakura membuka matanya penuh, _emerald_ bertemu dengan _onyx_. Dalam keadaan normal mungkin ia sudah mengedipkan mata dua atau tiga kali, namun tidak dalam kondisi ini. Pandangannya seolah terkunci, melihat lurus ke arah Sasuke.

Sebuah keindahan yang sejenak bisa membuat gadis-gadis di luar sana melupakan dunia, membuat aliran darah berpacu lebih cepat, napas tertarik dan membeku.

…dan itulah Sasuke, orang pertama yang Sakura lihat setelah lebih dari satu dekade, berdiri dengan tenang. Semuanya, Sasuke.

Mengagumi sosok Sasuke adalah hal yang Sakura lakukan dalam beberapa saat berikutnya. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memanas.

Hingga sebuah suara dalam dan dengan tekanan yang khas mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Tutup tirai itu," kata Sasuke pelan, "kalian keluar," kata Sasuke melihat ke arah Ino dan Naruto.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Naruto, Ino, dan Sakura untuk mencerna kata-kata itu.

—

—

—

Tidak ada yang menyangka ini, baik Ino maupun Naruto bahwa dalam menit berikutnya setelah lapisan perban Sakura terlepas, Sasuke akan melakukan ini.

Tanpa berbicara lebih, Naruto keluar dari tempat itu.

"Laboratorium itu, katakan apa yang mereka buat?" suara yang dalam lebih ke tenor dengan tekanan yang ringan, Sasuke menatap Sakura. Mata _emerald_ yang kini tengah terfokus padanya, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi hanya padanya. Dulu kedua iris itu hanyalah sebuah penghias wajah putih pucat dan kini mereka membawa sentuhan hidup dan keindahan, terbingkai dengan rambut merah muda.

Tapi sekali lagi, di dunia ini hanya ada keindahan semu. Itu yang ada dalam benak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Ino. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Sasuke, memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke lebih menyukai melakukan segalanya dengan cepat, namun ini terlalu cepat.

"Mereka akan datang," kata Sasuke singkat. Memejamkan mata dan saat ia membukanya warnanya berubah menjadi merah, dengan tatapan tajam ia menerawang jauh ke luar. Melihat ke luar dari balik jendela yang tirainya tidak mampu menutup kepiluan dunia luar dengan sepenuhnya.

Ino membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, dalam situasi perang seperti ini ada batasan dimana, apa, dan kapan tentang kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut. Bertanya lebih menjadi tidak bijak saat inti permasalahan telah dimengerti. Segera ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Memastikan mereka siap saat mereka datang, walau tidak tahu persis siapa 'mereka' yang Sasuke maksud. Yang jelas itu pertanda buruk.

Setelah Ino pergi di ruangan ini hanya tersisa mereka berdua. Sakura menjadi canggung. Secara teknis ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berada di ruangan yang sama bersama Sasuke. Namun, hari ini adalah hari untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke.

Ck, Sasuke mendengus.

Menyadari bahwa Sasuke menunggu sebuah jawaban. Sakura menoleh melihat lurus ke arah dimana Sasuke mendaratkan pandangannya, ia menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang asing, langit yang tidak hitam. Menghela napas tenang, Sakura mulai berbicara.

"Tsuna—bukan, kami berusaha membuat vaksin untuk segala macam bakteri dan virus patogen yang terus saja pemerintah sebarkan, dengan membuat agar setiap sel manusia dapat beregenerasi dengan cepat seperti sebelum mereka terinfeksi," semua Sakura katakan dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Dengan embrio manusia, eh?" dengan nada mencemooh Sasuke berkata pelan. Sosoknya kemudian menghampiri jendela, tangan kekarnya menyentuh kaca yang buram terkena debu dari sisi luar.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, "Tsunade-sama kesulitan menemukan subtansi lain yang memungkinkan," suaranya bergetar. Segala emosi bercampur aduk dalam setiap kata yang tersirat, mengucapkan nama seseorang yang ia rindukan dan tidak dapat ditemui itu rasanya menyakitkan.

Sasuke tidak memberikan respon sama sekali, ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya, mengusap kaca jendela itu. Cahaya dari luar samar menembus kaca bening itu dengan intensitas lebih terang dari bagian yang lain.

Tersenyum pahit, Sakura melanjutkan perkataanya, "Dalam setiap pembersihan yang dilakukan dengan senjata biologis, virus, dan bakteri itu telah bermutasi. Tidak ada cara lain selain membuat tubuh manusia melakukan perbaikan sendiri dengan cepat, lalu mungkin saja untuk mereka yang bermutasi bisa hidup lebih lama."

Mereka yang bermutasi adalah letal—mereka semua akan mati.

Lagi, keheningan menjadi teman mereka.

"Tsunade-sama mengatakan bahwa sebagian dari mereka yang memiliki imun kuat dibawa oleh pemerintah dan dijadikan tentara, benar?"

Sasuke berbalik, menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi yang jelas—mungkin tajam, dingin, dan tidak peduli.

…atau bahkan sebaliknya, Sakura tidak tahu. Ia gagal mengerti ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh manusia lain, atau lebih tepatnya belum bisa mengerti.

"Tentara dengan otak baru," kata Sasuke pelan, "Ya, mesin pembunuh dengan logam di tubuh mereka," lanjutnya.

Logam di tubuh mereka, otak dicuci, mesin pembunuh.

"Robot?" tanya Sakura lirih. Tangan Sakura mengepal lebih kuat, gemetar.

Kini ia tidak heran mengapa saat ia kecil banyak sekali tentara yang walau tertembak beberapa kali tetap tidak meneteskan satu tetes darah sekalipun. Lagi mereka membunuh orang-orang tanpa meneteskan satu tetes air mata pun, karena mereka bukan manusia. Tidak akan merasakan rasa belas kasihan yang seharusnya mereka miliki, kerena mereka hanya menjalankan apa yang mereka perintahkan. Membunuh tanpa henti. Terus dan terus tanpa membutuhkan tarikan napas.

Kemudian ia merasakan cairan hangat mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Biasanya jika ada gadis seperti ini Sasuke akan diam atau pergi begitu saja. Ia tidak peduli. Dalam pikiran Sasuke yang berkemelut dengan segala keadaan yang ada sebelumnya terlupakan, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura.

Kemudian yang Sakura rasakan adalah sebuah tangan yang meraihnya, mengusap kepalanya, mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang mempunyai jarak. Menyandarkan kepala Sakura di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sungguh Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan ini.

Rasanya aman karena ia merasakan detak jantung lain selain miliknya, terpacu dengan ritme yang lebih pelan. Tarikan napas Sasuke yang hangat bisa Sakura rasakan, wajahnya memanas dan memerah. Ini pertama kalinya ia sedekat ini dengan seorang laki-laki.

Semua kekuatan yang Sakura miliki saat berusaha menahan tangis atas kehilangan apapun yang ia punya seolah menguap—pergi meninggalkannya. Tergantikan dengan rasa aman dan kepastian bahwa dengan bersama Sasuke ia akan hidup, terus hidup sampai ia tahu apa itu arti dari kehidupan yang belum ia temukan lagi setelah ia kehilangan Tsunade. Namun, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Tsunade secepatnya.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu dan mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, tidak bergerak dan tidak berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Langit ini, sangat biru," kata Sakura pelan, "Apa mereka hidup dan nyata?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, tapi ia bergerak melepaskan Sakura dari dekapan yang terpisah jarak pendek itu—tidak bisa disebut pelukan karena secara teknis hanya kepala Sakura yang bersentuhan dengan Sasuke. Mata _onyx_-nya terpejam, menyadari seseorang datang.

Pintu terbuka dengan brutal, di sana Ino terengah-engah dan meneteskan keringat. Panik dengan apa yang terjadi, "Sasuke! Mereka datang!" sekali lagi Ino tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya mereka, hanya radar yang terpasang di sana yang memberitahunya bahwa ada gerakan-gerakan yang mendekat.

Kemudian datanglah Naruto—yang juga berlari dan dengan cepat ia mendekati Sakura sembari berkata, "Cepat sebelum mereka membunuh kita berempat!"

_Kita berempat?_

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Tidak hanya berjalan, Sakura bisa berlari. Mungkin, karena itu hanya keyakinan Sakura akan kemampuannya. Kemudian ia turun dari ranjang besi itu dengan perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan motorik yang bisa dikatakan belum stabil.

Hampir terjatuh, Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura. Lagi, wajah Sakura memanas, kali ini disertai dengan detak jantung yang terpacu lebih cepat. Sasuke mempunyai aroma papermint, entah dari mana itu.

Berikutnya mereka berjalan dengan cepat, secepat yang mereka bisa dengan tangan saling terhubung. Berpegangan erat.

…karena sungguh, seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah berlari.

Kemudian Sakura melihat orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar koridor dengan tenang, apa mereka tidak sadar akan sebuah bahaya?

Sulit menyamakan langkah kaki Sasuke yang lebar, Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Berlari mengejar Sasuke dan di belakangnya Ino dan Naruto mengikuti.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura menabrak seorang anak kecil hingga terjatuh dengan pantat yang menyentuh lantai. Aneh, anak ini tidak bersuara sedikit pun atau bahkan tidak ada ekspresi yang ia perlihatkan.

Sesaat setelah tangan Sakura menyentuh anak kecil ini anak sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sangat aneh. Dingin, sangat dingin. Itulah yang bisa dirasakan Sakura saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahnya.

…kemudian ia sadar anak kecil ini bukanlah manusia, ia _android_.

Melihat ke segala arah dimana orang-orang berlalu lalang. Kini Sakura mengerti mengapa Naruto berkata bahwa mereka harus lari sebelum mereka berempat tewas, karena mereka berempat adalah manusia yang asli—sesungguhnya hidup di antara robot-robot bak manusia ini.

Di hari pertamanya melihat dunia lagi, Sakura telah melihat banyak hal yang terlalu sulit dimengerti.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke, "cepat berdiri jika kau masih ingin hidup."

"Kenapa kita lari?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Karena sekarang kita belum cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan musuh-musuh kita," Ino menjawab pertanyaan yang ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawabnya.

"Jamak?"

"Ya, Akatsuki dan pemerintahan. Itu akan menjadi hal yang melelahkan," Ino menarik napas dalam dan mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Sakura untuk meraihnya, "Simpan nyawamu untuk berperang bersama kami, Sakura?"

Ingin memastikan kebenaran kata-kata Ino, Sakura menatap jauh ke dalam mata gadis berambut pirang itu. Di sana ia menemukan bahwa tidak ada satu pun keraguan. Lalu ia menatap Sasuke, yang hanya menatapnya. Tanpa menyangkal dan membenarkan.

Entah bagaimana jadinya, Sakura percaya mereka.

Dalam sebuah keadaan yang tidak stabil, yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah berlari. Atau lebih tepatnya mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk menjadi pemburu.

Secepatnya.

—

—

—

Akhirnya mereka sampai di luar bangunan itu. Walau hanya berjalan, itu membuat Sakura kewalahan. Dengan terus berada di dekat Sasuke, Sakura berusaha menyamakan langkah kecilnya dengan milik Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan cepat dan Sakura berlari.

Langit gelap menyambut mereka dalam diam, kemudian angin yang berdesir membawa hawa kering menyentuh kulit. Menyampaikan pesan bahwa kehidupan di luar sangatlah kejam dengan segala keadaan alamnya yang telah rusak.

Sakura tidak ingat merasakan cuaca dan suhu seperti ini saat ia pertama kali dibawa pergi dari tempat ia dibesarkan. Ya, sebuah kamar dalam laboratorium rahasia di tengah padang pasir itu.

Tentu, karena sesaat setelah operasi mata Sakura selesai. Ia segera dipindahkan ke luar Konoha, menjauh dari bahaya pemerintahan yang mungkin juga menginginkannya, untuk membongkar segala eksperimen rahasia yang dilakukan Tsunade saat wanita paruh baya itu keluar dari dewan pemerintahan. Memilih menghilang dan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mengubah hidup, Konoha, dan juga dunia.

Terus berjalan menuju sebuah tank berwarna biru tua yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka gapai.

Naruto berlari mendahului mereka, menaiki tangga besi kecil dengan cepat. Selalu dengan senyuman bodohnya.

Tiba-tiba saja belasan mobil mengepung mereka dengan cepat.

Sasuke, Ino, dan Naruto dengan cepat pula bergerak membentuk posisi pertahanan. Tangan mereka bersiaga meraih senjata yang tentunya mereka miliki dari balik pakaian mereka, melindungi Sakura yang tidak membawa apapun di antara mereka.

Sebuah pintu mobil terbuka disusul oleh pintu-pintu lainnya.

"Jangan terburu-buru," sebuah suara mencemooh terdengar, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sejenak?"

Orang ini mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja dengan gaya pakaian yang sedikit aneh. Apa Sakura sudah memejamkan mata terlalu lama sampai tidak bisa menerima dengan apa yang dilihatnya? Seorang laki-laki, berpakaian dengan memperlihatkan pusarnya. Aneh, sungguh aneh.

"Sai," Ino mengepalkan tangannya, gadis ini memperlihatkan beberapa emosi sekaligus dari raut wajahnya, dan ini juga tidak Sakura mengerti.

Semua tidak ia mengerti.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sai ini hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan Ino.

"Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan masker berjalan mendekati mereka. Beberapa langkah lebih dekat dari orang-orang di belakangnya, "Kakashi."

Dengan formal Kakashi membungkukkan badannya, "Fugaku-sama meminta kehadiran Anda," kata Kakashi. Kemudian tangannya bergerak, menginstruksikan sesuatu dan dengan cepat mereka dikepung, lebih dari dua puluh pasukan bersenjata lengkap, "Secepatnya dan kami bisa menggunakan paksaan jika Anda menolaknya."

Sakura yakin laki-laki itu tersenyum dari balik maskernya, senyuman kemenangan karena sudah berhasil memojokkan mereka seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain, Sasuke?" Naruto tertawa renyah. Mereka mati langkah saat ini. Bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa melawan pasukan bersenjata lengkap itu. Namun mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko salah seorang di antara mereka terluka atau bahkan mati sebelum peperangan sesungguhnya.

Setidaknya mereka masih hidup, walau mengikuti Kakashi dan yang lainnya berarti jatuh ke lubang neraka yang paling dekat dengan bumi.

Ya, setidaknya mereka masih dan terus hidup.

.

.

.

Next chapter : Weiß…

* * *

**a/n:** _It's fun ^^ …and I can't wait for lemon tea, tee-hee. Thank you. A thousand times._


	4. Weiß

**die Farbe**

Chapter 4 : Weiß

* * *

.

.

_Tabula rasa?_

_Putih seperti kertas kosong._

_Masih suci dan bersih_

.

.

Deretan bangunan berdiri kokoh. Tinggi menjulang dengan konstruksi yang tebal dan kuat. Dalam setiap jalan masuknya berlapis baja. Ironis, tidak ada satupun tumbuhan hijau atau kehidupan lain selain manusia. Semuanya seolah tertata dengan keangkuhan bahwa manusia adalah yang terkuat, tidak membutuhkan mereka. Tergoreskan warna pucat pasi tanpa secuil warna cerah. Mungkin orang akan berpikir bahwa bangunan ini adalah sebuah penjara mewah dengan melihat keadaan yang sesungguhnya, tanpa dengan membandingkan bangunan lain di luar sana. Bangunan ini adalah pertahanan terakhir jika perisai di luar sana sudah tidak mampu melindungi lagi. Ya, perlindungan untuk orang-orang dari pemerintah yang mengendalikan segalanya. Hegemoni Konoha terlalu kuat. Mungkin para penduduk di kota, di luar sana, tidak mendapatkan perlindungan seperti ini dan hanya bisa mendambakan tempat seperti ini untuk tinggal. Bagaimanapun juga, secara tidak sadar bangunan ini adalah penjara, kerangkeng penjara untuk hati nurani, kerena dengan semua kebijakan yang telah dibuat di tempat ini, segelanya dibentuk tanpa mengenal nurani. Hanya keegoisan dan kehausan akan kekuasaan dan harta yang ada.

Tempat ini dua skala lebih mengerikan dari gurun pasir di luar sana secara kasat mata hati, jika bisa dikatakan.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri sebuah koridor berlantaikan granit kuarsa dominan, dengan cepat membuat suara seolah mereka berlari. Warna hitam mengkilap granit itu memantulkan grafis diri mereka dengan suara hentakan kaki yang khas yang bertemu dengan lantai, memperjelas suasana bahwa mereka tengah terburu-buru. Tidak ingin melewatkan waktu berlalu sia-sia mereka berjalan dengan mantap tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, kerena mereka mempunyai waktu yang terbatas. Bergerak dengan cepat, sesekali berlari.

Sasuke berjalan paling depan, mata onyxnya melihat lurus ke arah depan dengan tajam. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Dalam hati ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri, bertanya kenapa mereka bisa tertangkap dan berakhir di tempat ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya merencanakan untuk meninggalkan Konoha beberapa saat sampai semua informasi yang ia butuhkan untuk mencapai keinginannya terkumpul, setelah itu ia akan kembali ke Konoha dan dengan informasi itu merancang dan mempersiapkan langkah selanjutnya.

Akatsuki dan pemerintahan Konoha saat ini harus hancur. Mengapa? Sederhana, mereka telah menghancurkan kehidupan Sasuke dan ia akan membuat mereka membayarnya, bahkan beberapa kali lipat lebih berat. Dengan kekalahan, kehancuran, dan kehilangan segalanya. Jika gambarannya bisa dipersingkat maka itu adalah mati dan merasakan setiap lapis nereka dari tujuh lapis nereka yang ada.

Di belakangnya disusul Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang ini hanya bisa berjalan dengan memandang rekannya—Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak bisa digambarkan. Mungkin iba, mungkin mendukung, atau entah apa. Setidaknya dengan berada di samping Sasuke dan membantunya itu akan lebih baik. Walau tujuan mereka pada dasarnya berbeda pada akhirnya, ia dan Ino bergabung dengan Sasuke untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki dan pemerintahan untuk membuat dunia lebih baik, terlepas dari kekuasaan absolut yang mengengkang dan mengerikan ini.

Sementara itu Sakura yang berada di paling belakang bersama Kakashi hanya terdiam. Tidak mungkin ia bertanya mengapa mereka terlihat terburu-buru, selebihnya mungkin karena tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, melihat ke arah pintu yang tinggi menjulang di hadapannya, disusul Naruto dan Ino yang berdiri dalam satu garis lurus dengan mereka. Sementara itu Sakura yang dimana sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah berhenti terus berjalan. Hingga tubuh mungilnya menabrak Sasuke.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan, semburat merah terlihat di pipinya. Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya melihat gadis itu sekilas kemudian menarik lengannya agar gadis itu tetap berada di sampingnya.

Kemudian tatapan Sasuke berpindah ke arah dua penjaga di depan pintu itu, menunggu pintu dibuka oleh penjaga pintu. Kedua orang penjaga itu membuka pintu besi itu.

Sakura menarik napas, ia sedikit tegang dengan situasi ini.

Ternyata setelah pintu berlapis baja itu dibuka masih ada pintu kayu yang menjulang tinggi. Bangunan ini sungguh mewah.

Setelah pintu kayu itu terbuka menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Ini telah menjawab rasa penasaran Sakura, karena sedikit atau banyak ia tidak memiliki satu petunjuk pun apa yang akan mereka hadapi, dan kini hanya sebuah ruangan gelap. Lagi, beberapa kemungkinan mungkin saja terjadi. Tempat ini sangat asing, terlampau asing.

"Kakashi, buka tirainya."

Suara itu identik dengan suara Sasuke, suara tenor namun lebih berat tanpa intonasi tentunya.

Kemudian tirai merah marun terbuka, menampakkan sebuah jendela kaca besar yang juga tinggi menjulang, sekitar dua setengah meter.

Di sana, di sebuah kursi kulit duduklah Fugaku, berpakaian militer lengkap dengan segala atribut pangkatnya. Memegang kekuasaan penuh militer dan keamanan di Konoha dan sekutunya, tentu Fugaku bukanlah sekadar orang biasa, pria ini sungguh disegani.

Atmosfir di ruangan itu begitu dingin. Pertemuan ayah dan anak ini bukanlah hal yang dinantikan, dengan otoriter sekuat ini keluarga bukanlah hal yang bisa membuat hati orang melembut, karena dengan adanya keluarga di situlah dimana terletak kesalahan, karena dengan adanya keluarga akan dimanfaatkan untuk memperkokoh kekuasaan, dan itulah yang Fugaku lakukan selama ini.

"Sasuke," Fugaku berdiri, berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela, memandang tanah lapang di balik jendela, tanah lapang dimana para elit militer dilatih.

"Ya?" menelusuri arah fokus ayahnya. Tanah lapang itu, ia ingat bagaimana kerasnya ia dilatih. Tidak cukup bermandikan keringat, karena sang ayah tidak segan-segan membuatnya bermandikan darah. Entah itu darahnya sendiri atau darah lawan berlatihnya. Seperti pertempuran nyata, membunuh adalah hal legal dan lazim, untuk menjadi yang terkuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar Konoha," kemudian Fugaku berbalik, memandang ke arah orang-orang yang bersama Sasuke. Hingga kemudian pandangannya fokus ke Sakura, "…dan siapa nona ini?" tanyanya.

"Dia Sakura, Uchiha-sama," jawab Ino.

Hening.

Sececar rasa takut dirasakan Ino, tangannya mengepal, gemetar. Untuk bernapas dengan normal saja sulit. Fugaku terdiam, karena ia bertanya kepada Sasuke dan ia hanya akan mendengarkan jawaban dari Sasuke. Sudah seharusnya ia menutup mulutnya dengan rapat, Ino tidak tahu kenapa ia menjawab pertanyaan yang bukan miliknya untuk dijawab. Fugaku tidak memaafkan kesalahan, tidak pernah.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Saya Sakura," kali ini Sakura yang menjawab, "Teman Sasuke."

Di sini Sakura membuat sebuah kesalahan, yang ia sadari setelah jeda sesaat kalimatnya. Ya, setelah ia menyatakan bahwa ia adalah teman Sasuke, Fugaku menyeringai.

"Teman, eh?" Fugaku melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Apa kau benar-benar Sasuke?"

Fugaku mengenal betul Sasuke jika itu berkaitan dengan hubungan antara manusia dengan manusia. Anak bungsunya itu tidak pernah terlibat dalam hubungan seperti itu. Ucapkan terimakasih pada Itachi yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Ah, jika teringat akan Itachi membuat Fugaku ingin membunuh anaknya itu saat di kandungan ibunya dulu. Membiarkan Itachi hidup dengan segala kejeniusannya adalah kesalahan pertama Fugaku.

"Antarkan teman-teman Sasuke ini untuk beristirahat, Kakashi," Fugaku berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

Kakashi menganggukkan kepala kecil, kemudian mereka berjalan keluar ruangan ini. Meninggalkan kedua Uchiha ini dalam keheningan yang lebih dalam.

"Apa kau Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku tanpa basa-basi setelah mereka pergi, "benar-benar Sasuke?"

Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras.

"Memang ada berapa Sasuke," jawab Sasuke pelan, "Apa Otou-san mempunyai anak lain?"

"Dia lemah," jawabnya singkat, "Mungkin saja Sasuke sudah mati di luar sana."

Dengan cepat tangan Sasuke maraih sebuah revolver dari balik mantel yang dipakainya. Mengarahkannya lurus ke arah kepala Fugaku.

Sangat pemberani, batin Fugaku. Menyeringai. Ia terdiam, perlahan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Tarik pematiknya," kata Fugaku menantang, "Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman kecilmu itu."

Teman kecil, eh? Bisa saja Sasuke menarik pematiknya saat itu juga. Namun lagi, ia bukan orang bodoh. Tidak setelah semua rencana penghancuran yang tengah dipersiapkan untuk ayahnya ini dibuat, ia tidak akan hancur. Ya, tidak setelah ia menemukan mereka yang mau membuat rencana itu nyata, membuatkan negara hingga tujuh lapis untuk ayahnya tercinta. Tidak ada hal yang lebih bagus dari itu.

Menghela napas, Sasuke melepaskan revolver itu hingga membuat sebuah suara logam terbanting, di lantai. Kemudian menggema beberapa kali.

"Kau bukan dia."

Itachi, itu semua karena Itachi. Sasuke sadar bahwa selama ini yang ayahnya harapkan adalah Itachi. Persetan dengan Itachi, yang kini anak kebanggaan serta kakak yang selalu Sasuke kagumi itu mengkhianati ayahnya dan memilih untuk bertarung melawan ayahnya itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam posisi yang dalam satu sisi sangat diinginkannya dan yang lain ia muak dengan segalanya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke. Sudah tidak ada rasa hormat lagi ia perlihatkan dan Fugaku tahu itu. Toh, selama ini ia sengaja membuat Sasuke dalam api agar ia bisa menuruti apa yang Fugaku inginkan.

"Pewaris," jawab Fugaku singkat, "Waktumu satu tahun."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Untuk hal satu ini Sasuke mengakui ia tidak mengerti.

—

—

—

Entah bagaimana jadinya Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ia berada di tempat ini. Semula ia hanya berjalan-jalan bersama Ino. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan Sai yang tengah melukis di sebuah kanvas putih besar. Semula ia merasa sedikit takut dengan tempat ini. Ya, mungkin salahkan saja dirinya yang penakut, tapi semua rasa yang bercampur aduk itu adalah rasa yang logis mengingat segala hal yang dialami Sakura dalam beberapa waktu terakhir ini sungguh di luar dugaannya. Seperti air, gadis berambut merah muda itu membiarkan hidupnya mengalir bersama arus, namun tentu saja ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk terus mengikuti arus itu, ia punya rencana. Akan datang saat waktunya nanti rencana itu akan direalisasikan.

Dengan waktu singkatnya bersama Ino, Sakura merasa mereka telah menjadi teman baik sejak dalam kandungan. Ino gadis yang banyak bicara dan kuat, mungkin hal yang paling penting adalah Sakura nyaman bersama Ino.

Angin berdesir sejuk membawa sedikit kelembaban membuat konsentrasi Sai buyar. Menyadari ia sedang diperhatikan, Sai menoleh. Melihat Ino dan Sakura berdiri lima meter darinya. Memutar-mutar pensil sketsanya sembari berjalan mendekati dua gadis itu, kemudian ia tersenyum, senyum yang hampa, tanpa arti hanyalah sebuah penghias semu.

"Kemarilah," ucapnya pelan.

Ino tertahan untuk menarik napas. Jarak mereka kini telah terpotong menyisakan dua meter, dan Sai mengulurkan tangannya. Wajah Ino semakin mengeras.

Lagi, Sai tersenyum. Uluran tangan itu ternyata tidak diberikan untuk Ino, melainkan untuk Sakura.

"Kau tahu? Aku berada di pihak Sasuke."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Artinya seperti kalimatnya," jelas Sai.

Terlalu polos atau bodoh tak dapat disebutnya, dengan mudah Sakura mempercayainya. Memastikan kembali, Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk dan hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ya, kau selalu," jawab Ino.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Sai tidak akan melukai kita, Sakura," jelas Ino, "Ia tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah."

Rasa penasaran Sakura bertambah. Kata-kata itu tersebut bukan semakin memperjelas suasana namun membuat Sakura semakin penasaran. Saat akan bertanya lagi, tipis ia menyadari raut wajah Ino yang berbeda.

Mungkin diam untuk saat ini adalah hal yang terbaik.

"Jadi, Sai?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sai.

Sai tersenyum, "Ingin melukis?"

Selama beberapa saat mereka diam, mengamati Sai yang dengan gerakan anggun membuat garis-garis pada kanvas itu, satu per satu. Pertama, dengan sebuah pensil tipis Sai menggambarkan pola, bagi Sakura mungkin itu hanyalah coretan acak yang tak berpola sama sekali. Kemudian, perlahan mulailah Sai mengoreskan kuasnya, warna pembukanya adalah hitam, tipis tergores seolah berusaha memperkuat pola dari granit tersebut.

Dan dia berdiri dalam diam, terus memperhatikan Sai menggoreskan kuasnya ke kanvas putih, perlahan dengan hati-hati. Cat yang seharusnya dicampurkan dengan minyak kini hanya bercampur dengan air. Bersama peluh menetes membasahi lantai semen di bawahnya.

Sai berhenti, mengamati hasil kerja setengah jadinya. Kemudian ia menoleh menatap lurus ke arah Ino dan Sakura, tersenyum tipis. Lalu diraihnya palet warna, mencampurkan beberapa cat air secukupnya. Bukan beberapa—hanya ada dua warna, yaitu hitam dan merah.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, rasanya ia ingin bertanya kenapa Sai menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk melukis. Namun Sakura kembali berpikir mungkin saja Sai itu kidal.

Sesaat Sai terlihat mencampurkan cat air lagi, kanvas ini memang terlalu besar untuk dua warna itu. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini dengan lihai dan dominan menggunakan tangan kanan dan menggoreskan kuasnya lincah dengan tangan kiri?

Kemudian tanpa diduga kuas itu terlepas dari tangan Sai—jatuh. Hening. Tidak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang berani angkat bicara. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia gelisah dengan apa yang akan terjadi beberapa detik atau menit ke depan. Segera ia mendekati Sai, pemuda ini diam membatu. Matanya melihat ke bawah, tanpa fokus melihat di tempat dimana kuasnya terjatuh.

Gelap.

Bagi Sai semuanya gelap. Bagaimana bisa, kuas yang selama ini menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, menorehkan warna pada salah satu hal yang tersisa, terlepas dari tangannya. Seperti pertanda semuanya akan berakhir, Sai menerka.

Pikirannya malang melintang, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Memang tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan lagi selain hal mengerikan yang nanti akan mereka rasakan berkali-kali, terus sampai mereka tidak akan mengenal lagi mana hal surgawi. Semuanya sama di mata Sai.

Ya, karena tidak ada bedanya itulah Sai berada di pihak Sasuke, dengan bersandiwara sebagai budak jinak pemerintahan.

"Kenapa menggunakan tangan kiri untuk melukis?" tanpa Sakura sadari pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Gerakan tangan Sai terhenti, dalam hati Sakura mengutuk dirinya karena telah menanyakan hal itu.

Sai terdiam menatap Sakura.

Ino yang sembari tadi berdiri di samping Sakura memperlihatkan emosi yang beberapa skala lebih dalam, gelap, dan rancu.

Meletakkan paletnya, Sai mengambil sebuah pena bermatakan besi yang tajam, "Aku juga bertanya kenapa," jawab Sai sembari tersenyum.

Sakura tahu itu adalah senyuman palsu, karena intonasi suara Sai tidak ada bedanya sama sekali, datar seperti suara angin yang konstan berembus dengan kecepatan yang sama. Toh perlahan ia mulai bisa mempelajari satu per satu emosi yang diperlihatkan manusia.

Perlahan Sai menggoreskan pena tajam itu di lengan kanannya, dimulai dari ujung lengan, terus dan terus. Sedalam beberapa mili namun cukup untuk merobek kulit putih pucatnya.

Ino memejamkan mata, menarik napas dan menahannya dengan berat.

Sakura hanya bisa melihatnya, rasanya ia ingin memejamkan mata. Kenyataannya mata emerald itu hanya membulat, meminta pemandangan lebih jelas. Otaknya terus mengingankan informasi yang lebih tanpa sadar mengetahui sesuatu secara berlebih itu tidak akan membawa keuntungan, hanya bencana dan juga memori yang terus terpahat, kapan saja bisa diputar kembali. Tidak ada pilihan hapus atau berhenti.

Rasa penasaran dan keingintahuannya menang dan membunuh logikanya sesaat, setiap detiknya Sakura mengamati gerakan pena tajam itu menggores lengan Sai, menantikan sebuah warna mengalir dan menetes bertemu dengan gravitasi, itu warna merah darah.

Kali ini mata emerald itu membulat, terkejut tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seolah selama beberapa sekian detik otaknya berhenti berfungsi. Jantungnya jatuh dalam ketidakpercayaan, kemudian raut wajah Sakura menunjukkan rasa iba, simpati, dan semacamnya. Karena, bukan aliran darah atau merahnya daging yang Sakura lihat melainkan berbagai rangkaian rumit logam yang membentuk seperti otot.

Sai setengah robot.

Pita suaranya serasa telah dipotong, Sakura hanya bisa mengulang beberapa pertanyaan yang seharusnya dengan keras dan jelas ia tanyakan pada Sai, mengulangnya di dalam pikirannya.

Suasana menjadi hening, tak satu kata pun berani mereka ucapkan. Tak bisa. Desiran angin kering seolah membuat tenggorokan mereka ikut mengering, sulit menelan saliva untuk membasahinya. Tegang dan tak bisa melakukan apapun mengenai hal itu.

"Apa aku menganggu waktu kalian?" Kakashi memecah keheningan itu, sontak mereka bertiga melihat Kakashi dengan tanda tanya, atau lebih tepatnya Ino yang bertanya-tanya, karena itu sangat jarang bagi perwira tinggi seperti Kakashi berjalan-jalan di luar sendirian. Setidaknya Ino selalu melihatnya bersama satu atau dua pengawal.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Sakura."

—

—

—

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Sakura berjalan mengikuti Kakashi. Kurang lebih mereka telah melewati beberapa bangunan beton kokoh, kaki Sakura mulai letih.

Kemudian Kakashi berhenti, dengan hati-hati Sakura mempelajari setiap langkah Kakashi, setiap kata yang nanti akan terucap, bahkan Sakura merasa ia harus tetap terjaga, mungkin saja setiap embusan napas Kakashi itu berbahaya.

"Dari mana asalmu, Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam, mulutnya kering tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tak bisa. Ia gagal menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi itu, wajahnya pucat. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kakashi yang berbicara itu menakutkan, tapi Kakashi yang diam itu jauh lebih menakutkan.

"Hm, kami harus memastikan kau adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya."

Dari sudut matanya, Sakura mengamati Kakashi semakin tajam. Mencerna setiap katanya, menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan lebih tenang dan lepas, "Regenbogen," jawab Sakura pelan.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis dari balik maskernya, "Regenbogen, eh?"

Sakura mengangguk memantapkan jawaban yang telah ia berikan sesaat yang lalu.

"Itu tempat yang indah," kata Kakashi, "setidaknya kata orang dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

Sakura terdiam.

"Kami mengharapkan banyak hal darimu, Sakura."

Lagi, gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda itu terdiam. Karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat ditanyakan, dijawab, dan dijelaskan.

"Mengharapkan apa," itu bukan sebuah kalimat tanya lantaran minim intonasi, bukan pernyataan karena mengandung kata tanya. Dengan suara dalam maskulin yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik Sasuke.

Kedua orang itu menoleh, melihat Sasuke datang.

"Sasuke," tangan Kakashi bergerak mengambil sebuah buku dari balik mantelnya, membukanya dan berbalik membelakangi Sasuke dan Sakura. Kemudian matanya terfokus dalam halaman buku itu, berjalan menjauh.

"Nikmati waktu kalian," kata Kakashi tanpa menoleh, "Selama masih bisa."

Sasuke mengeraskan wajahnya, tidak suka dengan orang ini—Kakashi, mantan gurunya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, menarik tangannya dan berjalan dengan cepat. Segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa ada niatan berbalik melihat Kakashi.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura merasa kesakitan, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke.

Menggerutu dalam hati, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura. Memandang tajam gadis ini. Dalam dan tenang. Emerald warna penghidupan yang memuakkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

Tatapan itu semakin tajam dan dalam.

"Bisakah kau diam?" tanyanya, dingin dan seenaknya.

Mulut Sakura terjahit dengan kata-kata Sasuke itu. Mereka terdiam, lagi.

Hari ini sudah cukup menyebalkan bagi Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya ia sudah lelah menjawab segala macam pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya. Tentang Itachi, tuntutan ayahnya, penerus selanjutnya, dunia ini, dan segalanya.

"Aku hanya sedikit…," Sasuke bergumam pelan, sangat pelan bahkan Sakura hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya, "Lelah," lanjutnya.

Kepala Sasuke tertunduk, bersandar di bahu Sakura.

Entah bagaimana ia bisa bersandar di bahu gadis itu, gadis yang notabene tidak mengenalnya, tidak ia kenal. Interaksi yang terjadi di antara mereka bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat minim, terlepas dari sesi interogasi singkat lalu.

Sederhana, mungkin karena mereka sama. Tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di dunia ini—secara batin. Tidak menyukai dunia saat ini, masa depan yang orang gambarkan penuh dengan kedamaian nyatanya hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Kini yang mereka hadapi adalah peperangan yang akan pecah kapan saja dan dimana saja. Tidak bisa dibedakan kapan masa depan dan sebelum masa depan. Bolehkah detik berikutnya dikatakan sebagai masa depan? Jika iya, masa depan mereka adalah bersama, saling mengerti, dan ada untuk satu sama lain. Masa depan dalam setiap hitungan waktu berikutnya.

Tersenyum tipis, Sakura menggerakkan tangannya, mengusap rambut Sasuke pelan.

"Kau tidak harus menahannya sendiri, Sasuke."

Merasa dipercaya sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sakura, terhitung detik ini ia akan berjuang bersama Sasuke. Sebagai orang yang bisa pemuda itu percaya… lalu mungkin sebagai orang yang bisa menjadi tempat Sasuke bersandar. Selalu dan satu-satunya, entah dari mana pikiran ini muncul.

Tipis, tidak bisa dipungkiri ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang muncul saat ia berada di dekat Sasuke. Saat ini Sakura belum tahu perasaan apa itu. Namun, suatu saat nanti pasti karena rasa itu akan menjadi semakin kuat.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "Aku tahu."

.

.

.

next chapter : Gelb

.

.

.

* * *

**a/n:** terima kasih sudah membacanya ^^


	5. Gelb

**Warning : mature, graphic, and gore contents. Read at your own risk. **

Bagaimanapun itu terjadi sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Itachi sudah jenuh dan lelah dengan semua yang keluarganya lakukan. Sejak kecil ia dididik sebagai mesin pembunuh. Setiap sesi latihan mungkin ia akan berakhir dengan rasa penyesalan, karena saat itu ia telah merenggut belasan bahkan puluhan nyawa. Setiap hari ia membantai orang-orang yang seharusnya menjadi rekan latihannya, tapi dengan kuasa ayahnya yang memerintahkan untuk saling membunuh ia tidak dapat bertindak hal lain. Membunuh atau mati. Setiap harinya Itachi akan menghadapi orang-orang yang berbeda dan dengan kekuatan beserta kemampuan yang berbeda pula. Latihan fisik menggunakan pedang ia lakukan pada siang hari. Ya, latihan yang memerlukan tenaga banyak dan konsentrasi lebih. Saat malam hari dengan sedikit istirahat ia akan latihan menembak, menggunakan senjata mesiu, dan mengembangkan kekuatan Uchiha. Sharingan—mata merah yang banyak orang takuti, sebuah hasil dari rekayasa genetika yang para pendahulunya lakukan. Untuk menjadi yang terkuat.

Menjadi seorang pridogi membuatnya cepat mempelajari segalanya, baik itu teori ataupun terjun langsung di medan pertempuran. Sejak ia terlepas dari dekapan hangat ibunya, saat ia berusia lima tahun, saat itulah ia membunuh untuk pertama kalinya.

Siapa yang bisa disalahkan? Uchiha yang terlahir dengan genetik bermutasi sehingga mempunyai kekuatan melebihi manusia biasa atau Itachi yang terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha. Keduanya saat ini tidak begitu penting. Toh apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa diubah, hanya masa depan. Walau itu hanya beberapa detik setelahnya jika ada kemauan manusia bisa saja mengubahnya.

Selama beberapa hari sekali jika beruntung Itachi akan bertemu dengan ibu dan adiknya. Diam-diam Itachi iri dengan Sasuke, yang saat itu masih berusia delapan tahun. Ia tidak akan mengatakannya dengan keras bahwa ia menginginkan perlakuan yang sama seperti adiknya, sungguh terlahir jenius bukanlah keinginannya. Walau Sasuke juga sudah menjalani latihan militer sepertinya—tentu dengan perbedaan tingkatan yang jauh dan tidak disertai dengan saling membunuh—tetap saja Sasuke bisa bermanja-manja dengan ibunya, ibu mereka, Mikoto Uchiha.

Kata orang kesabaran seseorang itu ada batasnya, mungkin milik Itachi tidak terbatas. Ia masih bisa menerima perlakuan yang diberikan olehnya. Setiap hari sebelum latihan—atau lebih tepatnya membantai orang-orang—Itachi akan mendapatkan sepatah dua patah kata dari ayahnya. Menemaninya sarapan bersama ibu dan adiknya. Setiap saat Fugaku akan selalu memuji Itachi, bagaimana perkembangan latihannya dan kadang pula menyampaikan pengharapan bahwa Itachi kelak akan menggantikan Fugaku sebagai pemimpin pasukan militer tertinggi Konoha. Kadang ia akan melirik Sasuke, rasa kemenangan ia rasakan saat melihat raut muka kecemburuan yang diperlihatkan adiknya itu.

Tipis.

Semuanya terus berjalan sampai Itachi menginjak usia lima belas tahun. Saat ia mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kepemimpinan ayahnya. Perlahan menyadari bahwa dunia ini tidak seindah yang ia lihat. Hanya ada di balik sangkar besar inilah semuanya terlihat indah, selebihnya seperti limbah dan padang pasir kering kerontang.

Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari siapa yang busuk di antara yang terbusuk. Keluarganya, pemerintahan ini, dan juga ayahnya. Semuanya sungguh di luar perkiraan. Mereka bodoh jika menganggap Itachi bodoh. Mereka bodoh jika membiarkan Itachi mendapatkan yang terbaik. Mereka bodoh jika melatih Itachi dengan harapan seperti itu. Sungguh bodoh.

Tidak kenal belas kasih, pasukan militer Konoha akan menculik dan membawa para manusia—bahkan hewan yang telah bermutasi. Memerintahkan mereka untuk saling membunuh dengan dalih siapa yang terkuat akan tetap hidup. Itu bohong, toh mereka akhirnya menjadi kelinci percobaan. Dengan berbagai obat-obatan mereka dipaksa untuk mencapai suatu kondisi tertentu. Setelah itu mereka akan bertarung melawan Uchiha, melawan dirinya dan akhirnya mati. Itachi terlalu kuat, eh?

Mungkin bagi yang bertahan hidup akan berpikir dua kali. Akhirnya mereka juga akan diubah menjadi robot dengan informasi genetika yang ada. Menjadi pasukan militer untuk memperluas kekuatan Konoha, pemuas hasrat akan kekuatan dan kekusaan. Tidak pandang usia, jenis kelamin, ras, bahkan hewan pun juga diubah menjadi robot.

Cih, semua mulai terkuak dan perlahan pula semua akan berakhir.

Karena malam itu, Itachi akan menghancurkan semuanya…

Malam itu Sasuke tidur dengan ibunya. Telah terusia sepuluh tahun tidak menghentikan Sasuke untuk tetap bermanja bersama ibunya. Ya, karena bagi Sasuke, ayah dan kakaknya terlalu jauh untuk diraih. Seberapa keras ia berusaha ia selalu ada di bawah Itachi, selalu menjadi nomer dua setelah Itachi. Ia muak namun di sisi lain ia sangat kagum pada kakaknya itu. Cerdas dan kuat. Sungguh seorang Uchiha yang sebenarnya.

"Okaa-san," panggil Sasuke pelan.

Ibunya yang tengah merapikan rangkaian bunga menoleh. "Ya, Sasuke?"

Sejenak Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur orangtuanya, malam ini Fugaku sedang pergi keluar Konoha dan di saat seperti inilah Sasuke akan bersama ibunya. Sasuke begitu menyayangi ibunya, karena Mikoto adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan memujinya. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak memandangnya di bawah Itachi. "Orang-orang bilang besok ada _Hanami_, apa Okaa-san akan melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Tentu. Lalu bagaimana kalau kita mengajak kakakmu?" tanya Mikoto. Senyum lebar yang sebelumnya Sasuke perlihatkan kini memudar.

"Kenapa? Nii-san pasti besok sibuk latihan," kata Sasuke tidak ingin momen itu terusik oleh kakaknya. Jika ayah untuk kakak maka ibu untukku, begitu pikirnya.

Meletakkan gunting yang sejak tadi Mikoto gunakan untuk merapikan rangkaian bunga kemudian beberapa detik ia melihat hasil karyanya. Mengagumi keindahan rangkaian bunga itu.

Cantik.

Lagi, wanita anggun itu tersenyum. Menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sembari tadi sudah siap untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. "Well, Otou-san tidak ada. Jadi mungkin besok Itachi bisa libur, eh?" tanya Mikoto. Sasuke semakin tidak senang.

…dan tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, Itachi tersenyum di balik pintu. Tangannya yang tadinya kuat mengenggam sebuah _katana_ kini sedikit mengurangi kekuatannya. Ia senang karena besok ia akan diajak melihat _Hanami_, yang seingatnya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pergi melihat hamparan bunga. Walau ini terkesan bodoh dan sangat konyol, bagi Itachi ini sangatlah berharga. Ia jarang mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersama dengan ibunya, bahkan sejak ia lahir.

"Otou-san tidak akan setuju," kata Sasuke dingin.

Eh?

Mendengar hal itu Itachi sedikit terkejut.

Mungkin memang benar Sasuke membencinya.

"Ah, mungkin benar. Sebaiknya tidak atau akan dimarahi Otou-san," suara Mikoto terdengar renyah. Sambil tersenyum ia menghampiri Sasuke. Mengusap rambut anak bungsunya itu,"Jadi, sebaiknya kau tidur lebih cepat."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Besok ia akan pergi melihat Hanami dengan ibunya. Kembali berbaring dan menarik selimut hangat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Selamat tidur, Okaa-san," ucapnya pelan.

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Sasuke lagi perlahan.

Keheningan menyapa dan hanya terdengar suara napas Sasuke saat tidur. Setelah memastikan Sasuke telah tertidur pulas, Mikoto berbalik. Mamandang pintu yang tinggi menjulang sembilan meter di depannya. Ruangan ini terlalu besar untuk sebuah tempat tidur.

"Sampai kapan mau berdiri di sana?" ucap Mikoto pelan.

Itachi mengenduskan napas. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kayu oak itu, kemudian menatap ibunya dengan dingin.

Tersenyum, Mikoto melihat Itachi dengan senyuman yang mungkin tidak akan bisa ia perlihatkan kepada Sasuke. "Apa latihan sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa?"

Senyum Mikoto pudar, ia mempelajari bahasa tubuh Itachi. Matanya membulat saat melihat sebuah _katana_ berlumuran darah, "Itachi?"

Mata onyx Itachi terpejam. "Seharusnya Okaa-san menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku," katanya dingin bersamaan dengan terbukanya mata itu, memperlihatkan mata merah semerah darah.

Itachi kecewa. Mungkin ia memang alat pembunuh namun bagaimanapun juga seharusnya ibunya bisa melihatnya dengan hal lain. Satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang Itachi harapkan untuk memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya hanyalah ibunya. Namun ternyata itu hanyalah harapan kosong belaka. Selama bertahun-tahun tatap muka yang terjadi hanyalah saat sarapan, itu pun hanya jika Fugaku berada di Konoha. Selebihnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

Darah segar menetes dari ujung _katana_ milik Itachi. Menodai lantai marmer di bawahnya. Setiap tetesnya menjadi kesaksian akan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan sebelum ia berhenti di kamar kedua orangtuanya ini.

Setiap ayunan pedang itu telah menebas dan menusuk daging mengakhiri hidup manusia. Hampir semua ia lakukan tepat di jantung untuk kematian seketika, atau jika targetnya beruntung tebasan di kepala adalah hal baik yang Itachi lakukan. Meminimalisir rasa sakit sebelum kematian.

Perlahan Itachi mengangkat katana-nya. Mengarahkannya pada ibunya. "Siapa aku untukmu, Okaa-san?" tanya Itachi. Mata onyx Mikoto semakin membulat, tubuhnya tegang dan membeku. Dengan kuat ia berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mundur satu langkah. Kemudian terdengar suara dari Sasuke, Mikoto menoleh dengan cepat. Ia takut jika Sasuke melihat Itachi yang berlumuran darah—walau ia yakin itu bukan darah Itachi. Jangan sampai Sasuke melihat Itachi mengarahkan katana kepadanya.

"Kenapa hanya Sasuke?" suara Itachi sungguh lirih. Suara yang terlalu perih untuk didengar, suara kekecewaan yang mendalam. Ia iri akan Sasuke yang bisa mendapatkan perhatian penuh, walau ia memperolehnya dari satu orang.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar langkah kaki yang keras. Seseorang atau beberapa orang sedang berlari mendekat. Mereka berlari sembari berteriak membangunkan orang-orang atau para pelayan ini Mansion Uchiha yang besar ini. Lalu langkah-langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan pintu.

"Mikoto-sama, cepat lari! Seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha telah diban-"

Sebelum orang itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, _katana_ milik Itachi terhempas menebas lehernya dengan cepat. Sangat cepat hingga ia tidak sempat merasakan sakit karena kepalanya telah terpisah dengan tubuhnya. Katana yang sangat tajam itu tidak jatuh begitu saja. Benda penebas manusia itu tertancap di sebuah lukisan di belakangnya. Dari ujung _katana_ itu menetes darah, mengalir membasahi kanvas lukisan milik keluarga utama Uchiha. Ujung pisaunya menancap di lukisan kepala milik Fugaku.

Padahal lukisan itu sangat indah. Menampilkan keluarga dengan rupa yang menawan. Di sana Sasuke tersenyum dalam rangkulan Mikoto, sedangnya Itachi berdiri di sebelah Fugaku dengan ekspresi dingin.

Kemudian dua orang yang tersisa di depan pintu hanya bisa membeku. Tubuh mereka membeku melihat seponggah tubuh tanpa kepala yang menggeliat itu. Mereka serasa ingin muntah namun otak mereka terlanjur membeku. Ini sungguh mengerikan dan tidak bisa disebut tindakan manusia. Walau tubuh tanpa kepala di hadapan mereka bukannya tubuh tak bernyawa yang mereka lihat malam itu. Di luar sana, dalam setiap ruang dan kamar bertebaran mayat-mayat dari para Uchiha. Saat genangan darah mulai terbentuk di bawah kaki mereka, menjadikan mereka semakin sulit untuk bergerak. Jangankan bergerak, menduga apakah mereka masih tetap waras setelah kejadian ini pun menjadi sebuah sanggahan besar.

"Itachi!" teriak Mikoto.

Lagi. Dengan cepat tangan Itachi meraih sebuah senapan dan mengarahkannya pada dua orang yang itu. Sebelum sempat menyadari bahwa pemantik peluru ditarik Itachi, perlahan kedua orang itu roboh. Darah mengalir dari kedua keningnya. Kepala mereka tertembus timah panas. Dengan cepat tanpa mereka sadari, mungkin mereka merasakan rasa sakit untuk sekian detik atau mungkin tidak merasakannya sama sekali.

Saat tatapan Itachi berbalik, ia sedikit terkejut melihat Mikoto yang mengarahkan sebuah _revolver_ ke arahnya. Tepat di dahi. Apa ibunya juga akan menarik pemantiknya dan membiarkan Itachi jatuh secara perlahan bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir dengan deras dari kepala?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto tanpa rasa takut.

Ah, benar. Ibunya juga seorang Uchiha. Mungkin ia terlihat anggun dan lemah lembut namun tetap ia seorang Uchiha, terlahir untuk dilatih menjadi pembunuh sama sepertinya.

"Okaa-san," ucap Itachi lirih. Ia menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan Mikoto yang tajam dan tanpa rasa takut, "Uchiha melakukan genosida dan aku membuat mereka membayarnya," lanjutnya semakin lirih.

Di balik tatapan Mikoto yang tajam dan tanpa rasa takut itu sebenarnya terjadi berbagai kekalutan. Antara tidak percaya dan berusaha untuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Anaknya, Itachi melakukan semua ini. Ya Tuhan, Itachi baru berusia lima belas tahun. "Apa? Kau dengar dari mana, nak? Uchiha akan selalu melindungi mereka yang lemah."

Omong kosong.

Itachi terdiam.

"Okaa-san, ada apa?"

Mikoto membulatkan matanya. Terkejut. Itu suara Sasuke yang terbangun. Melihat Itachi dan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa di depan pintu, Mikoto segera berlari memeluk Sasuke. Menghalangi bocah kecil ini melihat kekejaman ini. "Sasuke, jangan lihat," ucapnya sembari memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Pandangan Sasuke yang terhalang oleh tubuh Mikoto tidak menghalangi bocah itu untuk menyadari keberadaan Itachi. "Nii-san?"

"Halo, Sasuke."

"Apa Okaa-san mengajak Nii-san melihat hanami besok?" tanya Sasuke pada ibunya.

Mikoto terdiam tidak sempat hati menjawabnya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, jika sudah seperti ini mungkin Itachi akan membunuh mereka berdua.

"Itachi, biarkan Sasuke hidup," ucap Mikoto pelan. Sasuke mendengarnya heran, ia membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Namun sebelum suara sempat tercipta mulutnya dibekap oleh Mikoto.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Itachi, ia hanya mengarahkan senapannya ke kepala Mikoto, "Apa aku seperti Sasuke bagimu, Okaa-san?"

Tentu, nak. Kalian berdua adalah anakku. Mikoto tidak kuasa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi saat Sasuke berontak untuk melepaskan pelukan ibunya. Sungguh, dari lubuk hati sebagai seorang ibu, ia menyayangi Itachi sama seperti Sasuke. Hanya saja saat ingin memanjakan Itachi seperti ia memanjakan Sasuke, Fugaku selalu saja melarangnya. Suaminya bilang Itachi berbeda dari anak lain. Baginya, kata-kata Fugaku adalah sebuah perintah terlepas dari status mereka yang sepasang suami-istri. Sejak Itachi berusia lima tahun Mikoto melepas Itachi untuk pergi. Bukan pergi secara literal namun pergi menjadi mandiri, dengan harapan anak itu bisa mandiri dan menjaga orang-orang yang dicintainya. Setelah sepuluh tahun, hal itu terus berjalan. Mikoto tidak tahu latihan seperti apa yang Fugaku perintahkan untuk dijalani Itachi.

"…apa Okaa-san tahu, sejak aku berusia lima tahun setiap harinya aku membunuh setidaknya sepuluh orang," ucap Itachi. Tangannya berlumuran darah yang telah mengering sedikit menegang, "Dan itu berlangsung hingga sore ini."

Mikoto memejamkan matanya. Rasanya organ-organ di dalam tubuhnya digerogoti kemudian dibakar bersamaan dengan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk. Jutaan jarum kecil mengikis hatinya. napasnya tertahan di ujung penyesalan. Sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan permintaan maafnya untuk Itachi, sebuah timah panas menembus kepalanya…

Tubuh hangat Mikoto yang memeluk Sasuke perlahan jatuh tersungkur. Meninggalkan rasa hangat dalam dua detik berikutnya kemudian disusul dengan menusuknya hawa dingin malam itu. Sasuke melihat ibunya jatuh, semuanya dicerna oleh otak anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu dengan gerakan lambat seolah takdir ingin memastikan bahwa kejadian ini terukir sempurna di benak Sasuke.

Untuk diingat selama hidupnya, dalam setiap detik dan napasnya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari air mata mengalir dari mata onyxnya, kemudian ia menoleh melihat Itachi yang berdiri dan masih mengarahkan senapan ke arahnya. Mulut Itachi bergerak membisikkan sesuatu dan tersenyum dengan perih.

…perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap, tidak ada suara, tidak ada embusan angin, dan tidak ada nyawa yang tersisa di tempat itu.

* * *

**die Farbe**

_Chapter 5 : Gelb_

_._

_._

_._

_Wie soll ein Mensch das ertragen? Dich alle Tage zu sehen, ohne es einmal zu wagen, dir in die Augen zu sehen. – __**Philipp Poisel**_

Bagaimana seseorang bisa tahan? Melihatmu setiap hari tanpa pernah berani melihat ke dalam matamu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sasuke memijat keningnya, tenaganya terkuras habis karena mimpi—atau bisa dibilang kenangan tersebut. Kenangan saat ibunya tertembak dan mati di hadapannya. Saat itu ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun, dan sejak malam itu ia memutuskan untuk membunuh Itachi. Apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun caranya, dan kapan pun saat ia melihat Itachi. Maka hari itu adalah hari terakhir bagi Itachi untuk melihat dunia ini. Sasuke yakin akan hal itu, selama lebih dari dua belas tahun ia mempersiapkan diri. Berusaha menjadi kuat melebihi siapa pun.

Menghela napas, menikmati embusan angin berdesir perlahan. Memejamkan mata berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan memperoleh sedikit energi kembali.

Membuka matanya, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Ia mendengar suara aneh di tengah malam.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Menghindari pikirannya kosong agar bayangan, mimpi, kejadian, ataupun segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kejadian pembantaian keluarga Uchiha tidak terlintas di pikirannya.

Di tempat lain di malam sangat sunyi, Sakura tidak bisa tidur. Rasanya ia seperti berada di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari kehidupan manusia atau berada di tengah padang pasir yang jauh dari peradaban manusia. Ia tidak suka ini karena sungguh menakutkan, ia takut jika ternyata ia telah mati meninggalkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi atau mungkin ia masih hidup, hanya saja ditinggal mati oleh orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Keduanya sama saja, menakutkan. Pemikiran itu terus saja berputar dalam benaknya, kadang bisa mengalahkan desiran angin dari jendela yang terbuka, membawa hawa dingin yang menyengat menusuk tulang.

Menghela napas ringan dan menahannya cukup lama. Ia mendengar suara-suara kecil yang asing. Satu dua alasan ia sadar di tempat ini tidak mungkin ada tikus atau binatang malam karena bangunan ini terlihat terlalu kokoh dan megah. Seperti sangkar, walaupun bukan untuk menghalangi makhluk lain masuk tapi menghalagi makhluk di dalam untuk keluar—mendekap dengan erat seperti tali dan mengurungnya dengan pasti seperti kotak besi. Setelah beberapa saat suara itu hilang dan tidak terdengar lagi.

Mungkin itu memang binatang malam, pikir Sakura.

Kemudian merasa telah cukup dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa—ia jenuh, Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kakinya menyentuh lantai granit kuarsa dominan yang dingin, sensasi dingin yang terasa membuat tubuhnya merinding. Menyeret kakinya dengan hati-hati Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Ino yang telah tertidur pulas. Sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu, Sakura sempat melirik sebuah jam dinding yang tertempel di sisi utara ruangan itu. Sudah lewat tengah malam.

Lagi, terdengar suara-suara mencurigakan dari luar. Penasaran, Sakura berjalan menuju sumber suara. Sesekali berhenti untuk memastikan bahwa arah yang ia tuju benar. Suara itu sudah bisa dipastikan berasal dari semak-semak yang anehnya tertata rapi di hadapan ruangan tempat Sakura tidur—sulit disebut sebuah kamar tidur karena sepertinya tempat tidur baru saja ditambahkan di sana saat ia datang.

Hati-hati Sakura berjalan semakin mendekat, berusaha tidak membuat suara. Tangannya meraih sebuah _revolver_ yang Ino berikan beberapa saat yang lalu. Mengarahkannya ke arah sumber suara dan bersiap kapan saja menarik pemantiknya.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah…

Semakin dekat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat. Membulatkan mata saat tiba-tiba saja dua sosok terlihat dan menyergapnya. Membekap mulutnya dan membawanya pergi.

Tidak sempat berteriak, _revolver_ yang menjadi modal keberaniannya untuk melawan ketakutan tadi telah jatuh terlupakan di tanah.

Berontak, Sakura menggigit tangan salah seorang dari penculiknya itu. Hingga akhirnya Sakura terlepas.

Bersiap untuk berteriak hingga salah seorang di antara mereka bersuara.

"Sakura? Kau bisa melihat?"

Eh? Suara ini…?

Memfokusnya pandanganya dan mengacuhkan kurangnya cahaya di tempat itu, Sakura melihat dua sosok di hadapannya.

"Suara ini… Izumo?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Izumo tersenyum, "Kau hebat bisa mengenaliku hanya dengan suaraku."

Tentu saja Sakura hanya bisa mengenali orang-orang yang ia kenal hanya dengan suara. Setidaknya orang-orang yang ia temui setelah ia kehilangan pengelihatannya.

"Dan kau pasti Kotetsu?" tanya Sakura lagi menoleh pada orang lainnya.

"Siapa lagi yang akan bersama si bodoh ini?"

Ya, itu suara Kotetsu.

Sakura tersenyum. Bersyukur karena mereka baik-baik saja. Karena sebelumnya Sakura mengira hanya dirinya yang selamat dari kejadian yang mengerikan itu. Sungguh-sungguh bersyukur, jika bisa mungkin air mata akan mengalir dari kedua bolah matanya, namun itu tertahan karena detik berikutnya ia sadar akan seseorang yang penting. Sangat penting dalam hidupnya melebihi dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana dengan Tsunade-sama?"

Izumo dan Kotetsu saling bertukar pandangan. Dua detik telah terlewat namun itu cukup untuk mengikis beberapa persen harapan Sakura.

"Beliau baik-baik saja," jawab Kotetsu, "…dan kami kemari untuk menjemputmu," lanjutnya.

Air muka bahagia dari wajah Sakura tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, ia tersenyum dengan bahagia.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi sebelum itu…," Izumo meraih sebuah kantong kain dari balik bajunya. Perlahan mengendorkan tali pengikatnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi cairan kuning beserta sebuah jarum suntik. "Berikan tanganmu," pintanya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Saat tangan Izumo akan meraih tangan Sakura, gadis itu mundur satu langkah.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu? Kau tahu? Kami bergegas kemari karena kami yakin efek _leben _sudah habis!" kata Kotetsu dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Sepertinya kesabarannya sudah habis, menyelinap di tempat ini bukanlah hal mudah.

Well, dengan beberapa kantong logam emas mereka bisa masuk. Tidak menyangka para penjaga di Konoha bisa mempan dengan suapan. Toh ternyata sudah busuk.

Menggelengkan kepala, Sakura mundur satu langkah lagi. Rasa tidak percaya begitu saja datang. Ia yakin bahwa mereka adalah Izumo dan Kotetsu dari suara mereka. Hal yang membuat Sakura ragu adalah bagaimana mungkin orang luar seperti mereka dengan begitu mudahnya masuk ke tempat ini. Saat ia memasuki tempat ini ia yakin tempat ini dijaga dengan ketat dan lagi Ino mengatakan bahwa sulit bagi orang luar untuk masuk. Para penjaga tidak akan membiarkannya, bahkan untuk tikus got sekali pun tidak bisa.

Tentu Sakura tidak menyadari dengan harga yang sepadan siapapun bisa masuk. Dengan uang semua akan berbicara.

"Sakura, cepatlah," kali ini Izumo berkata pelan, "…sebelum kau mati."

Terkejut dengan kata-kata Izumo tadi tubuh Sakura menegang. Sebenarnya ia ingat, beberapa kali dalam sebulan Tsunade atau Shizune akan datang ke kamarnya dan menyuntikkan sebuah cairan ke dalam tubuhnya. Itu membuat kepala Sakura pusing dan tubuhnya memanas hingga akhirnya ia akan pingsan. Tapi selama ini mereka berdalih itu hanyalah sebuah vitamin, tidak ada hubungannya dengan hidup atau matinya.

"Kenapa mati?" Sakura menunduk, bersiap mendengar apapun jawaban yang akan mereka ucapkan. Namun tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar, satu menit telah berlalu. Hanya keheningan menjadi teman mereka.

Cukup. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil langkah demi langkah mundur menjauh, memandang Izumo dan Kotetsu dengan tajam. "Tsudane-sama mengatakan hanya Sasuke yang bisa kupercaya, bukan kalian."

"Sakura, kita harus segera pergi," ucap Izumo.

Satu langkah berikutnya tubuh Sakura mengenai sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Mata onyx yang terlihat cantik dengan sinar bulan yang bersinar terang.

"Kalian pergi," suara maskulin tidak sedikit pun bergetar karena dinginnya malam terdengar, "Sakura tetap di sini."

Sakura menoleh dan ia melihat Sasuke. Sontak rasa nyaman dan aman ia rasakan.

"Sasuke."

Menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi karena saat ini mereka berhadapan dengan Sasuke Uchiha, Izumo dan Kotetsu mundur satu langkah. Memperhatikan bahasa tubuh Sasuke jika saja pria di hadapannya ini memperlihatkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan, seperti bersiap mengambil senjata api dan menembak mati mereka berdua atau semacamnya.

"Kurasa kalian tahu jalan keluar," Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka berdua perlahan. Baru dua langkah Sasuke berjalan, rekan bicaranya sudah mundur sekitar empat langkah. Menyeringai menang, Sasuke berhenti, "Jalannya sama seperti saat kalian masuk."

Merasakan aura dari tubuh Sasuke sudah membuat Izumo mundur satu langkah lagi. Ia menundukkan kepala, menghela napas. Saat mengembuskannya kembali ia melihat lurus ke arah mata Sasuke.

"Berikan ini pada Sakura," ia membungkus kembali botol beserta alat suntiknya, "sebelum matahari terbenam esok dan tiga hari dari hari ini bawa dia ke Rogenbogen."

Meletakkan kantong kain tersebut di tanah dan kembali mengambil beberapa langkah mundur hingga akhirnya ia berbalik membelakangi Sasuke dan Sakura diikuti oleh Kotetsu.

"Lakukan hal itu atau Sakura akan mati keesokan harinya. Catat itu, Uchiha," ucap Izumo sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan. Dengan pelan bayangan mereka tertutup saat cahaya bulan terhalang awan di langit yang bergerak cepat di atas sana.

Sasuke berjalan mengambil kantong yang ditinggalkan oleh Izumo.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan menunduk. Tidak berani memandang Sasuke.

"I-itu obat biasa," jawabnya.

Mata onyx Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah semerah darah dan pada detik berikutnya tubuh Sakura membentur pohon yang kira-kira berjarak lima meter dari tempatnya semula. Ia terjepit antara pohon itu dan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku," ucapnya dingin.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat, Sakura menelan ludah.

"Itu formula yang dibuat Tsunade-sama," jawabnya lirih, "…dan berikan itu padaku."

Sasuke melihat ke dalam mata Sakura, berusaha mencari kebenaran. Setelah beberapa saat ia menyeringai, Sakura berkata benar walau dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat sedikit takut.

"Tidak ada yang gratis, Sakura."

Kali ini Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, memandang mata merah semerah darah milik Sasuke. Tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Terasa terkunci dan terpikat untuk terus melihat mata itu. Bagaimana bisa ada mata seindah itu?

Kemudian tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Hanya sempat menyentuhnya sepersekian detik, tangan kekar Sasuke menahannya. Tanpa Sakura sadari kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura telah dipegang erat oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak dapat bergerak. Tubuh Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dan besar menekannya ke pohon. Tatapan mata mereka belum terputus, hingga akhirnya Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Seolah telah menjadi insting kedua mata emerald itu terpejam, bersiap merasakan lembutnya kecupan Sasuke. Ini ciuman pertama Sakura, rasanya ada belasan kupu-kupu menari di perutnya. Bibir Sasuke tidak selembut mayonaise dan tidak semanis madu, namun dengan rasa panas yang terasa di sekitar wajahnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat dunianya berputar dan tergantikan oleh sosok di hadapannya itu. Ya, tergantikan oleh Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menghentikan ciuman mereka. Sejenak ia memandangi wajah Sakura yang memerah. Gadis ini belum tersentuh sama sekali. Kedua mata emerald terbuka dan lagi, tatapan mereka terkunci.

Saat menatap Sakura lebih mendalam ada sensasi aneh dirasakan Sasuke. Tubuhnya berontak melawan akal sehatnya. Hal itu tidak terjadi lama karena selanjutnya hormonnya telah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya mengalahkan kewarasannya. Kedua tangannya bergerak meraih kepala Sakura, dan dengan cepat ia kembali mencium bibir lembut milik Sakura. Rasanya lembut dan manis, sungguh memabukkan.

Kecupan dan lumatan lembut perlahan menjadi sedikit liar.

Tidak hanya itu saja, kali ini Sasuke memegang kendali penuh. Mendominasi setiap gerakannya. Berusaha melumat merasakan setiap rasa manis yang ada, dengan harapan rasa manis bibir itu akan habis dan dengan begitu ia akan menghentikan ciumannya yang mungkin sedikit kasar. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, setiap milinya Sasuke merasakan ingin memiliki yang lebih, ingin merasakan lebih dalam, dan ingin terus merasakan rasa manis itu.

Tangan Sakura bergerak mencengkram kemeja Sasuke. Saat itulah Sasuke sadar dan sejenak dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Sasuke menarik kembali wajahnya, melihat Sakura yang terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Matanya emerald itu mulai berair. Dengan keras Sakura berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa, hingga akhirnya dengan cepat Sasuke kembali menciumnya, melumatnya, terus dan terus. Kemudian Sakura berusaha kembali mengambil napas, membuka mulutnya. Bukan oksigen yang ia dapatkan melainkan lidah panas Sasuke. Meraih setiap sudut mulut Sakura yang dapat diraihnya, ikut bermain bersama dengan lidahnya.

Semuanya begitu memabukkan, aroma ini, rasa ini, keingininan untuk memiliki ini meminta hal yang lebih.

Angin berembus membawa hawa dingin yang dua skala lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya. Tubuh Sakura bereaksi, ia menggigil. Sasuke menyadarinya, kemudian melepaskan ciumannya.

"Dingin?" tanyanya pelan. Sakura mengangguk tak berani menatap Sasuke.

Menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak mengenakan alas kaki, Sasuke menyeringai. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura, kemudian menyelipkan lututnya di antara kaki Sakura hingga kaki gadis itu terangkat dan ia duduk di paha Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura mencengkram erat kemeja Sasuke, selain untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya ia juga secara diam-diam ingin terbebas dari rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk tulang. Seharusnya ia memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal, namun di sisi lain ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai itu karena ia akan mengenakan apa yang Ino atau Sasuke berikan. Rok Sakura terangkat hingga paha bagian atasnya. Memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya.

Sial, gadis ini sungguh mengacaukan akal sehatnya. Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

Terkejut, Sakura merasakan napas hangat Sasuke di lehernya. Kemudian lagi ia merasakan ciuman dan lumatan Sasuke, kali ini di lehernya. Malam ini, dalam sinar bulan yang samar mengintip dari balik awan perlahan mengecup kulit lembut itu, sesuatu yang tidak memerlukan kesempurnaan, pikir Sasuke dalam setiap inchinya. Aroma lembut dan rasa manis milik Sakura dengan sendirinya mencandui Sasuke. Menekan bibirnya ke lebih dalam membuat darah lelakinya berdesir liar.

Ciuman Sasuke itu berambat kemana-mana. Dari dagu, leher, telinga, dan kembali ke bibir.

Semua suasana yang dibuat tanpa sengaja namun terkondisi ini di luar dugaan, semuanya begitu lembut. Kadang liar dan terlalu dipaksakan, namun tetap berirama.

"Sa-sasuke," ucap Sakura lirih. Berusaha mengontrol napas.

"Hm?" tanya Sasuke sembari masih terus menelusuri leher jenjang Sakura beserta tangan yang mulai ikut bergerak menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Sakura.

Hal itu membuat darah Sakura berdesir liar.

"Tidak di sini."

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya, menyeringai. "Tentu."

Kemudian dalam hitungan detik mereka telah berpindah tempat, di sebuah ruangan yang besar berasitektur romanik, kamar Sasuke.

Mungkin Sasuke akan berterimakasih pada para pendahulunya untuk kekuatan berpindah dengan cepat ini.

Saat sadar bahwa Sakura berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur _king size_, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Semua yang ada di dunia itu rasanya menghilang, napas menderu, dan jantung terpacu cepat.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura. Kali ini Sakura ikut ambil bagian bersama Sasuke. Memainkan setiap gerak bersama hanya dengan sedikit pelajaran yang didapat saat kursus singkat di bawah pohon sebelumnya.

Botol kuning itu, mengapa Sakura membutuhkannya, dinginnya malam, dan dunia ini mereka lupakan hingga pagi hari…

.

.

* * *

_Next chapter : Silber_

* * *

.

.

**a/n : thank you for reading ^^**


	6. Silber

**die Farbe**

_Chapter 6 : Silber_

* * *

Sakura terbangun saat ia mendengar suara seseorang mamanggilnya. Matanya masih terpejam dan tampaknya masih terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Kepalanya serasa berputar konstan dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sedikit sakit. Memaksakan diri membuka mata _emerald_-nya sembari berusaha untuk mengambil posisi duduk. Mengusap matanya perlahan membiarkannya beradaptasi dengan cahaya. Ternyata sudah pagi. Bergerak sedikit mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesakitan di antara kedua kakinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Kejadian semalam…

"Sakura."

Kemudian suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Sebuah suara datar namun dalam—suara Sasuke. Dari suaranya bisa dipastikan Sasuke telah bangun dari tadi. Mencari arah sumber suara tersebut, Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke telah mengenakan seragam militer lengkap. Dari tangan kirinya, Sakura melihat pria itu menenteng sebuah senapan laras panjang.

"Se-selamat pagi," ucap Sakura dengan suara parau.

Satu dua alasan ia menolak untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Toh, sebenarnya ia mengingatnya. Sangat mengingatnya. Setiap sentuhan, gerakan, rasa panas, deru napas, dan suara Sasuke semuanya terekam jelas di benaknya. Tak peduli bahwa saat itu ia hanya memikirkan Sasuke dan berhenti merasakan hal lain setiap detiknya, tetap saja semuanya ia ingat. Semburat garis merah di pipinya tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, ia menunduk menghindari tatapan mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Memejamkan mata, berharap bayangan Sasuke akan menghilang, namun memorinya menayangkan sosok Sasuke dengan lebih jelas. Mata merah cantik yang membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. Lagi, ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat berusaha mengusir sosok Sasuke di pikirannya dan berharap Sasuke akan segera pergi.

Sebuah gerakan di tempat tidur Sakura rasakan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan cepat. Mungkin jika memperdengarkan dengan saksama detak jantungnya bisa didengar oleh Sasuke. Perlahan sebuah tangan kekar meraih rambutnya, menyisir bagian luar rambut merah muda Sakura dengan lembut hingga ujung. Kemudian dengan gerakan yang lembut mengusap kepalanya, sedikit mengacak-acak rambut yang masih berantakan tersebut. Membuka matanya perlahan, Sakura melihat Sasuke tepat di hadapannya. Tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, gadis itu menyentuh tangan Sasuke dan membawanya menjauhi kepalanya.

Semua begitu tenang, masih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Berusaha mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Berbagai kejadian berfusi menjadi satu, tidak bisa dimungkiri antara satu dan yang lain berbeda, membuat semuanya menjadi lebih kompleks. Sasuke hanya bisa diam, di samping Sakura, tanpa bisa menemukan langkah apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Bagi mereka pengalaman itu adalah yang pertama kalinya, berbagi hangatnya suhu tubuh menjadi satu. Setiap gerakan dalam menitnya, semuanya bergerak dengan ritme yang sempurna. Sebuah rasa perpaduan antara kebutuhan, keinginan, kehangatan, dan sesuatu yang Sasuke sendiri belum bisa menamainya. Rasa itu terus bergejolak, semakin kuat dan kuat saat melihat Sakura. Semakin kuat hingga membuatnya menahan napas saat melihat Sakura.

Namun, Sasuke tetap tidak ingin menamainya.

Satu menit sudah terlewat dan mereka berdua masih terdiam. Tidak ada yang mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hanya berada di sana duduk dalam diam diiringi suara desiran angin yang masuk melalui jendela. Frustrasi, Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengakhiri keheningan yang mungkin akan membuatnya gila bila berlangsung dua atau tiga detik lagi, namun sebuah suara gebrakan pintu keras terdengar. Refleks, mereka melihat ke arah sumber suara dan melihat teman berambut pirang mereka berdiri dengan amarah yang bisa dilihat kasatmata. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak.

…dan memang benar.

"Sasuke!" teriakan Ino mungkin bisa didengar beberapa bangunan dari tempat itu, "apa kau melihat Sa—"

Mata Ino membulat saat melihat Sakura berada bersama Sasuke, di kamarnya, dan yang membuat tubuhnya menegang adalah kenyataan bahwa tubuh Sakura hanya berbalutkan sebuah selimut di ranjang Sasuke. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja kerja di samping beberapa rak buku yang berdiri menjulang. Ratusan bahkan mungkin mencapai ribuan buku ada di rak-rak buku tersebut. Ruangan besar berarsitektur romanik ini sungguh memamerkan keindahannya dalam diam. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah kantong kain yang semalam Izumo tinggalkan. Mengambil alat suntik dan mengisinya dengan cairan kuning tersebut.

Ino yang merasa terabaikan mendekati Sasuke, "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Sasuke hanya melihatnya sekilas kemudian kembali berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Berikan tanganmu."

Sakura melirik _Leben_—cairan kuning tersebut sejenak. Memikirkan bahwa tanpa cairan kuning menggelikan itu akan membuatnya mati membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Perlahan ia ulurkan tangannya tanpa berani melihat Sasuke. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, ia menelan ludah. Tangan itu masih lembut seperti saat ia menyentuhnya. Perlahan seolah tidak ingin melukai Sakura, Sasuke menelusuri kulit lembut itu. Dengan cepat setelah menemukan pembuluh yang tepat, Sasuke menusukkan jarum kecil ke dalam kulit Sakura, menembus perlahan dan menekannya, mengosongkan isinya dengan cepat. Setelah habis ia mencabutnya.

Rasanya seperti digigit semut, hanya saja rasa itu terbawa sampai ke perut. Membiarkan aliran darah membawa cairan tersebut ke sistem tubuh Sakura.

Mereka menunggu apa yang akan terjadi, karena secara pasti efek dari cairan kuning ini masih misteri.

Sedikit rasa penasaran Sasuke perlihatkan. Dengan saksama memperhatikan Sakura menunggu reaksi yang akan terjadi.

Satu menit terlewat, masih tidak ada efek yang terlihat. Sebenarnya apa fungsi dari _Leben_ ini? Untuk membuatnya Sakura mengatakan bahwa membutuhkan sel-sel embrio yang telah bermutasi dan direkayasa sedemikian rupa. Untuk memungkinkan sel-sel manusia beregenerasi dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan keadaan inangnya.

"Hei, aku masih di sini," Ino menggerutu. Gadis berambut pirang itu pun mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke. Karena sudah dipastikan Sasuke tidak akan menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi, Ino menyerah. Dari sudut matanya ia melirik Sakura kemudian ia berjalan mengambil satu per satu pakaian Sakura yang terlupakan di lantai. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Ino sudah bisa memastikan satu hal. Mereka telah melakukan hal intim dan manusiawi tersebut. "Sakura, pakai pakaianmu," ucapnya sembari mengulurkan pakaian Sakura. "Dan Sasuke, kau terlambat."

Agak canggung Sakura menerima pakaiannya. Berbagai rasa berkecambuk dalam perasaannya. Entah senang, entah merasa bersalah, atau apa ia tidak bisa menyebutkannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Selama dua bulan mengenal Sasuke semakin lama emosinya semakin tidak terkontrol. Walau sejak pertama kali mendengar namanya dari Tsunade saat pertemuan terakhir mereka di laboratorium di lepas Suna, ia sudah merasa bahwa dengan satu dua alasan, Sasuke akan mengubah hidupnya. Namun, bagaimanapun juga tidak secepat ini.

Tidak sedrastis ini. Tidak mungkin.

Karena berpikir keras ia tidak menyadari rasa panas seperti terbakar sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mendadak napasnya sesak menderu, terhenti di kerongkongannya. Ia ingat rasa ini, setiap setelah _Leben_ disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya akan bereaksi seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh merasa kesakitan di hadapan dua orang ini, pikir Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino, "Kau mendadak pucat."

Tulang pipinya mengeras, menahan rasa sakit dan terbakar. Panas, sangat panas dan setiap organ dalam tubuhnya seperti disayat, perlahan namun bersamaan. Tidak melupakan satu bagian pun, setiap senti dalam tubuhnya.

Menahan napas kuat Sakura berusaha tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura mengambil langkah untuk berdiri, darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir dengan cepat. Perlahan semuanya terlihat kabur. Meremas selimut yang masih melingkar di tubuhnya, Sakura terjatuh. Kulitnya seperti ditarik dan dipaksa untuk terlepas dari daging beserta tulangnya. Ia menahannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat hingga berdarah.

Namun itu hanya beberapa saat, karena dalam detik berikutnya luka itu tertutup. Sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bekas. Mungkin hanya bercak merah darah yang segera Sakura usap bersih.

Sasuke dan Ino tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, mereka hanya tertukar pandangan kemudian perhatian mereka kembali ke Sakura saat gadis itu berteriak keras hingga akhirnya pingsan.

Tubuh Sakura tergeletak lemas di lantai, Ino dengan cepat menghampirinya.

Dunia Sasuke seperti dilebur menjadi debu saat mendengar suara jeritan Sakura. Suara menahan kesakitan yang melengking, bukan menusuk telinga namun secara langsung terhempas ke dalam dirinya. Mungkin jantung Sasuke seperti jatuh ke dasar bumi. Ini asing bagi Sasuke, rasa ini sangat asing. Terlampau asing sehingga membuat kewarasannya menguap entah kemana dalam beberapa detik.

"Ino, panggil Karin," ucap Sasuke sembari mengendong Sakura untuk kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Tangannya memeriksa suhu badan Sakura, dingin. Sangat dingin seperti nyawa dalam tubuh itu telah pergi.

Ino tetap terdiam dalam posisi berdirinya, memandang Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Karin? Apa kau gila?" pekik Ino mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia panik dengan keadaan ini, memang Karin adalah seorang tenaga medis yang bisa diandalkan, tapi untuk memanggilnya dalam situasi seperti ini? Tidak, wanita itu tidak bisa dipercaya.

Karin sangat setia pada pemerintahan. Mungkin ia memang tertarik dengan Sasuke, namun wanita itu tidak akan berpikir dua kali jika pemerintahan dan Sasuke diletakkan dalam satu garis, ia akan memilih pemerintahan.

Mereka saat ini tidak boleh gegabah, mereka tidak akan membiarkan Sakura dengan segala keganjalan yang ada pada gadis itu menjadi kelinci percobaan pemerintah.

Sasuke hanya melihat Ino dengan ekspresi datar. Ino tidak akan membuat hal ini mudah dan cepat. Mengambil ponselnya, Sasuke menekan tombol-tombolnya beberapa kali.

Setelah terhubung dengan cepat pula ia bicara, "Karin. Cepat ke kamarku dan bawa peralatan medismu."

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Karin datang. Tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke, dengan cepat Karin mendekatinya. Namun senyuman itu pudar tak berbekas saat ia melihat Ino berdiri di sisi lain ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?"

Ino berjalan mendekati Karin, langkah demi langkah tatapan mata mereka tidak terputus. Sorot mata persaingan terpancar kuat. Saat sampai tepat di hadapan Karin, Ino menunjuk Sakura yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "Periksa dia."

"Aku tidak menerima perintah darimu," jawab Karin memalingkan muka.

"Karin," suara Sasuke yang terlihat membenarkan perintah Ino membuat Karin menoleh. Berdecak sebal ia menghampiri Sakura.

Dengan serius ia memeriksa Sakura. Memastikan tidak ada yang salah dalam setiap bagian tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu dengan tangan kosong. Sudah terampil dengan apa yang ia geluti. Hingga akhirnya tangan Karin berhenti di dada Sakura, tepat dimana jantungnya berada, berdetak di bawah tulang rusuk dalam rongga dada dan di atas diafragma, jantung yang terbungkus dengan sempurna.

Karin mengerutkan keningnya. Perlahan memejamkan mata, menelusuri jauh ke dalam setiap saraf-saraf kecil yang terhubung satu sama lain tanpa terputus. Seperti mengalirkan energi panas, tangan Karin bercahaya. Perlahan, tubuh Sakura bergerak dan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan bola mata yang hijau sejuk. Sekilas mereka tampak seperti sebuah warna kehidupan dalam pucatnya warna kulit tersebut. Sakura terdiam, membiarkan Karin melakukan apapun yang ia lakukan tanpa berani bersuara, masih lemas dan sedikit atau banyak ia juga penasaran dengan kondisinya.

Sakura sudah tidak merasakan rasa sakit.

Sakura merasa ia baik-baik saja, bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Membuka matanya, sejenak berpikir. Karin melepaskan tangannya, "Ini gila," gumamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Gadis ini sudah mati!" pekik Karin.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap kosong Karin, tanpa disadari tangannya bergerak menuju dada sebelah dirinya. Ia bernapas perlahan, kemudian mendengarkan dan merasakan jantungnya masih berdetak. Masih berdetak, masih bisa merasakan denyut nadi seperti orang hidup. Ia masih hidup. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan telah mati saat ia merasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja?

Sungguh ia masih hidup.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang terdiam tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke menyadari bahwa banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di benak gadis itu.

"Jelaskan," perintah Sasuke.

"Dia sudah mati," ucap Karin lagi dan ia hanya menerima tatapan mata Sasuke yang semakin tajam. Menghela napas sembari mengusap wajahnya sendiri, Karin kembali menatap Sakura.

"Kau," Karin menunjuk Sakura, "berasal dari Regenbogen?"

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ini gila. Mereka gila!" pekik Karin.

Ino mendengus, ia tidak suka Karin. Mereka terus saja bersaing sejak masih memakai popok dan mungkin akan terus berlanjut sampai mereka melebur menjadi tanah. "Karin, bisakah kau diam? Bisa jadi kau yang gila," cetus Ino.

Karin berdecak dan melihat Ino dengan sinis.

"Karin," suara dingin Sasuke membuat Karin memalingkan wajahnya. Pria itu sudah hampir habis kesabarannya.

"Siapa gadis ini, Sasuke?" tanya Karin dengan raut wajah keras.

"Bukan urusanmu dan jelaskan apa maksudmu."

Menghela napas panjang, Karin menyerah.

"Regenbogen. Distrik terakhir yang terkontaminasi dan di sana ada Tsunade. Distrik itu masih sangat murni dan bersih hingga entah siapa yang menyebarkan kabar bahwa daerah itu telah terkontaminasi dan memaksa pemerintah untuk menghancurkan mereka," Karin mengambil jeda. Mengambil napas cukup panjang dan melihat ke arah Sakura yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur, sepertinya gadis itu masih merasakan rasa panas dan kesakitan. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. "Tsunade menjalankan sebuah penelitian tentang regenerasi sel atau semacamnya, dan ada kabar di antara kami para medis bahwa…," Karin terkejut saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan ke arah Sakura, menghampiri gadis itu dan dengan kasar ia menyikap membuka pakaiannya. Melihat ke bagian leher hingga bahu. Ia tersenyum sinis saat melihat sebuah tato terukir di kulit mulus gadis itu.

Dari sudut matanya, Karin melirik Sasuke dan Ino. Berjaga-jaga akan sesuatu dan memposisikan tangannya di balik punggung Sakura. Dari balik lengan bajunya, Karin mengeluarkan sebuah alat pengambil darah. Dengan cepat ia menusukkannya dan mengambil darah Sakura. Kemudian dengan satu gerakan kecil ia memasukkan kembali.

Karin berbalik menatap Sasuke, "Ya, kabar bahwa Tsunade berhasil menetralisir seorang anak kecil yang terkontaminasi waktu itu. Sakura Haruno. Namun anak itu tidak bisa bertahan hidup."

"Sakura masih hidup dan dia ada di hadapan matamu, Karin!" Ino berusaha menghubungkan antara titik dan titik yang disampaikan Karin.

"Aku belum selesai bicara," dengusnya. "Kau dengar ada sebuah laboratorium di lepas Suna? Di sana Tsunade melakukan sebuah penelitian ilegal. Semacam tentang embrio manusia yang telah bermutasi dan diberi penanganan khusus, dengan itu mereka membuat sebuah formula untuk sel beregenerasi melawan Tuhan—kau bisa bilang seperti itu—lalu percobaan pertama yang sukses adalah gadis ini!" Karin menunjuk Sakura lagi.

Mereka terdiam.

"Gadis ini tidak memiliki pemacu darah yang normal, jantungnya—tidak tapi semua organnya, berada dalam kondisi terbaik. Saat aku pertama kali memeriksanya aku yakin organ-organnya telah rusak, namun setelah memeriksanya lebih dalam dengan cepat semuanya memperbarui diri hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sel-sel beregenerasi secara cepat dan liar. Bukan manusia, aku berani bertaruh gadis ini telah mati," Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berpikir berusaha menemukan kesimpulan yang memungkinkan. Namun nihil, semua harus diperiksa lebih lanjut. "Dia aset yang besar, Sasuke," Karin berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Berikan dia pada kami."

Berikan dia pada para medis Konoha.

"Aku menolak," ucap Sasuke mentah-mentah, "dan jika kau mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain kau akan mati."

Karin membulatkan matanya, "Tapi Sa—"

"Keluar."

Kalimatnya sudah disela sebelum terselesaikan. Karin terdiam, merasakan embusan angin dingin yang membuat rambutnya bergerak. Pintu di sana terbuka lebar, menghela napas. Karin keluar tanpa mengemasi kembali peralatan medisnya.

Ino tertawa renyah, sedikit senang melihat ekspresi Karin. "Cih, dia semakin menyebalkan saja."

"Kau juga keluar."

Ino akan membuka mulutnya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Sekilas ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, menghela napas pelan. Ino berbalik menuju pintu keluar dan tidak lupa menutupnya dari luar dengan keras. Sangat keras seperti saat ia masuk tadi.

Persetan dengan Sasuke.

Di ruangan itu hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku sudah mati," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Sejenak ia melihat gadis itu dalam diam, egonya menyarankan untuk membiarkannya, namun jauh di dalam benaknya ia ingin meraih gadis itu, mendekapnya. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat tangan Sakura gemetar. Antara acuh dan tak acuh. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut Sakura, perlahan berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

Itu saja tidak cukup.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengharapkan situasi ini. Mengambil tempat di samping Sakura, ia duduk. Perlahan kedua tangannya meraih tangan Sakura. Memegangnya dengan cukup erat untuk menghentikan gemetarnya.

"Aku sudah mati," ulang Sakura.

Sasuke diam, mempelajari dan memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Hal terakhir yang ia harapkan adalah situasi seperti ini, seorang gadis di hadapannya dengan raut wajah seperti itu.

"Kau masih hidup," ucap Sasuke pelan. Kemudian tangan kirinya terlepas sementara tangan kanannya tetap memegang erat kedua tangan Sakura. Di luar dugaan, tangan Sakura terlihat kecil dibandingkan tangan Sasuke. Jauh lebih lembut, tidak seperti tangannya, kasar. Mungkin tangan itu masih bersih jika dibandingkan milik Sasuke yang telah banyak merenggut nyawa manusia, menghilangkan banyak kehidupan. Mungkin tidak terhitung.

Perlahan membawa Sakura mendekat, memeluknya sesaat.

"Kau hangat," Sasuke merasakan embusan napas Sakura. "Jantungmu berdetak," tangan Sasuke membimbing tangan Sakura ke dada gadis itu, merasakan detak jantung yang masih ada. Setiap detaknya membawa kehidupan baginya. Detak jantung yang semula terpacu liar lambat laun menjadi normal. Napasnya menderu dan kadang tertahan, sesekali membiarkan suara detak jantung terdengar tanpa terselingi suara deru napas.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia terisak namun tidak bersuara. Tubuhnya berontak gemetar dan saat itulah Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya, mempererat dekapan tersebut, berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

Naluri Sasuke membimbingnya melakukan semua itu, tanpa ia sadari dan mempertanyakan alasannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, membiarkan Sakura melakukan apa yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Kemudian tangan kekarnya bergerak ke punggung Sakura, membenarkan pakaian Sakura yang tadi hampir dirobek oleh Karin.

Melepaskan pelukan mereka perlahan, Sakura menjauh. Mengusap matanya yang basah dan menatap Sasuke lurus. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Saat aku bilang kau adalah milikku, kau secara otomatis menjadi tanggung jawabku," merasakan embusan napas yang hangat, darah di dalam nadi Sakura berdesir dan terpacu dengan cepat. "Siapa dirimu sebenarnya, asal kau ada dan nyata, kau tetap milikku."

Sakura terdiam, menyerapi setiap kata-kata Sasuke. Saat itu, saat dimana Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia adalah miliknya dulu, Sakura mengartikannya secara keseluruhan dan wajar. Namun kini, semuanya terasa lebih dari itu. Atau mungkin Sakura sendiri yang berharap bahwa semuanya lebih dari itu? Ya, mungkin memang benar setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

Fokus mata Sakura tertuju pada bibir Sasuke yang bergerak pelan, mengucapkan setiap kata-kata yang membuat hatinya tenang. Mengagumi bentuk dan garis bibir tipis tersebut, Sakura menelan ludah. Mengingat dimana saja bibir itu pernah berada. Pipinya memanas, ia menunduk.

…dan kemudian setelah sebuah tarikan napas, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang kedua mata _onyx _Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke. Lembut, sangat lembut dan hangat.

Dengan ini hubungan mereka sampai pada jenjang selanjutnya. Tidak membutuhkan kata-kata, hanya dengan tindakan. Semua sederhana, karena saat ini mereka belum bisa mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka ke dalam kata-kata. Hanya membutuhkan satu sama lain berdampingan, sesederhana itu. Jangan bertanya lebih, semua sudah jelas pada titik ini.

Kecupan singkat itu terlepas, hingga akhinya tatapan mata mereka terkunci. Embusan napas hangat membuat suhu atmosfer ruangan itu seolah naik beberapa derajat. Mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka kembali, hingga hidung mereka bersetuhan. Sakura memejamkan mata bersiap merasakan goresan bibir Sasuke di bibirnya. Lagi, kali ini sedikit kasar.

Mungkin hanya kecupan dan goresan, begerak secara perlahan namun kadang kasar. Berlangsung selama tiga puluh detik, hingga akhirnya Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya kembali. Hanya sempat menjauhkan wajahnya tiga puluh sentimeter, Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura. Cepat, pria itu melumat bibir yang sejak semalam entah mengapa rasa manisnya tidak berkurang. Lidahnya turut bergerak, membuat Sakura merasa kelu.

Kemudian mereka menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke mantras yang lembut, menghentikan lumatannya dan tergantikan dengan kecupan lembut, Sasuke kali ini turut memejamkan matanya.

Sepertinya hormon Sasuke sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

Dunia ini mereka lupakan, sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Terus dan terus, dalam kecupan demi kecupan.

Mereka tidak menyadari langkah kaki keras yang mendekat. Hingga akhirnya langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan pintu, seseorang membuka pintu dengan keras. "Sasuke! Kau terlambat!" Naruto berteriak seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Kembali dalam kontrol dirinya, Sasuke menoleh. Melihat sepasang mata biru langit yang membulat seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dengan tenang Sasuke melepaskan Sakura, kemudian membenarkan posisi mereka.

Naruto membeku, berusaha mengenali apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, "Er… apa aku menganggu?"

Sakura terdiam, tidak berani menatap Naruto. Tangannya mengepal kuat, tanpa ia sadari ia meraih sebuah botol kaca kecil di sampingnya, meremasnya dengan kuat.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura, kemudian tatapan tertuju pada tangan Sakura yang mengepal. Hingga dari sela-sela jarinya keluar butiran pasir lembut.

Mengerutkan dahinya, Sasuke menyadari bahwa botol kaca kecil yang semula menjadi wadah untuk _Leben_ telah berubah menjadi butiran pasir halus di tangan gadis itu. Tidak seserpih kaca pun terlihat. Tidak ada darah yang mengalir tersayat pecahan kaca. Sasuke akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, namun suara Naruto kembali memecah keheningan itu. "Sasuke, simpan itu untuk nanti! Ayahmu sudah naik pitam saat ini. Kau benar-benar terlambat!"

_Well_, rapat dengan dewan pemerintahan. Tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang lebih membosankan dari itu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan berdiri beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening Sakura. "Lusa sebelum matahari terbit, kita ke Regenbogen."

Kemudian Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di ruangan itu tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang.

Beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu ia mendengar bahwa Ino akan segera datang menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu pun tiba, hari ini, sebelum matahari terbit mereka berangkat menuju Regenbogen.

Mereka menaiki sebuah mobil _van_, menelisir jalan tanah yang kering berdebu. Dengan jalanan yang cukup terjal membuat mereka tidak dapat melaju dengan cepat. Memang tidak bisa berharap bahwa mereka akan melintasi jalan aspal yang mulus mengingat ini adalah sebuah perjalanan rahasia. Mereka berangkat saat matahari belum terbit, dengan diam-diam dan dibantu orang-orang bawahan Sasuke di Konoha, mereka dapat keluar.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura merasakan kehangatan. Tidak henti-hentinya senyum ia sunggingkan dari sudut bibirnya. Ino dan Naruto terus saja berceloteh, ini membuat Sakura terasa nyaman. Melupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jika saja setiap saat dalam hidupnya seperti ini, Sakura tidak akan meminta lebih. Hanya dengan senyuman orang-orang di sekitarnya ia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Sasuke dengan tenang berada di belakang kemudi, terlihat mengacuhkan ocehan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sakura duduk di sampingnya dan Ino berserta Naruto duduk di bangku belakang.

Kaca jendela tertutup rapat. Kaca hitam itu anti peluru, namun tetap saja mereka harus waspada. Mungkin saja nanti akan ada musuh menyerang mereka, seorang penembak ahli dengan peluru kaliber tertentu yang bisa memecahkan kaca itu adalah hal terakhir yang mereka harapkan. Atau mereka tidak mengharapkannya sama sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, kaca anti peluru atau tidak, jenis kaliber apa pun, rencana mereka harus berhasil.

Ya, rencana menemui Tsunade dan mengungkap misteri yang ada satu per satu. Terlihat tenang Sasuke terus mengemudikan mobil tersebut, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa saat ini kewarasannya sudah hampir tidak bisa ia pertahankan.

Sedikit lelah Sakura menyadarkan kepalanya di kaca jendela, sepertinya mengantuk. Sesekali kepala gadis itu terbentur kuat saat mereka melewati jalanan terjal.

Melihat gadis itu setengah terlelap, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu mungkin bisa mempertahankan kewarasan Sasuke. Entah mengapa Sasuke nyaman berada di sisi Sakura.

Setelah lima jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah pertengahan jalan, beberapa mil dari Regenbogen.

Merasakan guncangan mobil yang berhenti, Sakura membuka matanya. Mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum pandangannya jelas. Mereka masih di tengah tempat kering seperti sebelumnya, lebih tepatnya padang rumput yang kering kerontang. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, "Sudah sampai?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memandang ke arah seberang jalan.

Sakura menelusuri arah pandangan Sasuke dan matanya membulat.

Ia terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar cepat.

Di seberang sana ia melihat Izumo dan Kotetsu, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya merasakan rasa yang entah bisa disebut apa. Kedua pria itu berdiri di samping sebuah mobil, di sana ada dua orang wanita berambut pirang dan cokelat.

Berusaha memastikan terkaannya, Sakura sekali lagi menoleh melihat Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"Tsunade," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Secara refleks tubuh Sakura bergerak. Membuka pintu mobil dan berlari ke seberang jalan. Tak mengacuhkan panggilan Naruto di belakang.

Berlari dan terus berlari. Sakura ingin segera bertemu dengan Tsunade, merasakan usapan tangan hangatnya sekali lagi seperti sebelum ia terpisah dengannya.

"Sakura!" Naruto berteriak, hendak mengikuti gadis itu. Naruto akan membuka pintu mobil hingga tangan Ino menahannya.

"_Well_, tidak apa-apa, Naruto," ucap Ino sembari tersenyum.

Kemudian Naruto melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu sesaat, ia berlari dengan tatapan mata penuh harapan. Entah mengapa Naruto turut merasakan rasa bahagia, walau itu hanya sepercik.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil, disusul Ino dan Naruto. Mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil untuk mengikuti Sakura. Di luar dugaan, ternyata jarak seberang jalan dan tempatnya semula lebih dari tiga puluh meter.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, mereka menyadari ada dua buah mobil _jeeb_ mendekat.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, keadaan ini memaksa mereka untuk bersigap siaga.

Sial.

Sakura terlalu jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

"Sasuke! Ino! Berlindung di balik mobil! Cepat!" Naruto berteriak sembari meraih senapan jenis _M-5_ dari sakunya.

Mereka berlindung di balik mobil dan mendadak suara tembakan pecah, pihak musuh menghujani mereka dengan mortil-mortil panas tanpa henti.

Sepertinya mereka kalah telak. Percikan-percikan api kecil menyebar akibat badan logam mobil yang bertemu dengan logam lain, timah panas yang melaju cepat.

"Sasuke, ini gila!" gerutu Naruto yang berlindung di belakangnya. Kedua tangan pria itu terus memegang senjatanya, bersiap menarik pemantiknya jika ada kesempatan.

"Apa Tsunade menembaki kita?" tanya Ino. Sama seperti Naruto, gadis itu juga bersiap dengan senjata apinya.

Sasuke terdiam, membaca suasana. Ia menyadari sebuah mobil jeeb melaju ke arah mereka dengan kencang dan dalam satu tarikan rem, mobil itu berhenti. Tidak ada gerakan dan suara dari seberang.

Semakin tegang, Mereka bertiga dengan cekatan mengamankan diri mereka di balik badan mobil _van_ mereka. Bersiap menerima serangan dan menyerang balik. Menghela napas berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Menghitung setiap detiknya.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik…

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hingga terdengar sebuah pintu mobil terbuka dan disusul dengan derap langkah kaki.

Sepertinya mereka harus menerima kenyataan pahit lainnya, yaitu mereka kalah jumlah. Terus waspada dan tenang, menarik napas perlahan, menahan, dan mengembuskannya. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat mereka tetap tenang dan fokus.

"SASUKE!"

Hingga suara teriakan Sakura membuat jantung Sasuke berhenti beberapa sepersekian detik. Terkejut.

Sasuke akan menengok apa yang terjadi, baru beberapa sentimeter ia mengangkat tubuhnya sebuah timah panas melesat mengenai pipinya. Menggores pipi mulusnya, mengeluarkan darah merah segar yang kemudian menetes meresap ke dalam tanah kering di bawahnya. Bersatu dengan gravitasi bumi.

Sempat terkejut dan membeku sesaat, dengan cepat Sasuke kembali dalam posisi semula. Berusaha mengatur napasnya kembali. Dari dasar sekali lagi, membangun ketenangannya.

Terus menghitung setiap detiknya, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Tujuh detik, delapan detik, sembilan detik…

_Cukup. _

Tidak lebih lama lagi.

Kesabaran Sasuke sudah habis. Berniat menghadapi mereka namun gerakannya terhenti saat Naruto meraih lengannya.

"Jangan gegabah, Sasuke," ucapnya dengan tatapan serius, "Akatsuki."

Akatsuki, eh? Katakan mereka tidak kalah telak lebih dari ini, mereka telah tersudut dan tidak dapat bergerak sedikit pun.

Lagi, suara tembakan menghujam mobil _van_ mereka. Seolah memberi gertakan kepada mereka siapa yang lebih kuat di sini.

Mengumpat pelan, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan keras. Tangannya mengenggam kuat senapan di tanganya, walau jari telunjuk Sasuke telah terlepas dari pemantiknya.

Semuanya menjadi rancu.

Suara tembakan terhenti.

Tidak ada suara apa-apa lagi.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Ino secara bergantian. Selain memastikan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja, Naruto bersiap menerima perintah untuk menyerang kapan saja. Sorot mata biru langitnya berapi, mungkin terlalu semangat.

Jika diingat sudah dua bulan ia tidak memegang senjata api dan menarik pemantiknya.

Hingga suara ponsel Ino berbunyi, mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Ino mengangkat tangan kanannya, meminta kedua rekannya untuk diam. "Shikamaru," bisiknya sembari menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

Perhatian mereka kembali beralih pada musuh di depan sana saat mereka mendengar suara mesin mobil hidup dan melaju kencang. Lagi secara beruntun, disusul dengan tembakan-tembakan brutal ke arah kendaraan mereka.

Suara mobil itu semakin menjauh beserta tembakan-tembakan yang mereda.

Naruto dengan cepat keluar dari tempat berlindungnya, mengincar mobil _jeeb_ yang kini telah menjauh. Mengarahkan senjata api ke arah musuh, tatapan matanya meredup. Harapannya kandas saat melihat musuh mereka sudah bergerak terlalu jauh. Hampir tidak terlihat.

"Sasuke, ayo kejar mereka!" Naruto bergegas menaiki mobil mereka, saat membuka pintu ia menengok ke arah Sasuke. Pria bermata _onyx_ itu terdiam menatap ke bawah dan kosong.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian ia melihat kemana arah tatapan mata Sasuke.

Ban mobil mereka meleleh.

_Cih, mobil busuk. _Percuma mempunyai kaca anti peluru jika ban mereka bisa meleleh seperti itu.

Hening.

Sasuke melihat ke seberang jalan. Tsunade dan yang lain ternyata masih di sana, mereka baru saja keluar dari tempat perlindungan—di balik mobil—sama seperti Sasuke dan kedua rekannya.

Sejenak ia melihat lurus ke depan, pandangannya bergeser menelusuri padang rumput kering tersebut. Melihat kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan Sakura. Berharap Akatsuki tidak benar-benar membawanya. Namun harapan itu kandas, gugur jatuh ke dasar bumi yang terdalam. Ia tidak dapat menemukan Sakura dimana pun.

"SASUKE!" Ino berteriak. Gadis itu terlihat panik, berjalan dengan cepat menghadap Sasuke. Berusaha mengontrol napasnya yang tidak karauan. "Konoha diserang Akatsuki!"

Konoha atau Sakura, mana yang menjadi prioritas pastinya sudah jelas Konoha. Tapi bagaimana bisa Sasuke tetap waras saat sumber kewarasannya tidak bersamanya? menyisir anak rambutnya dengan kanan kiri, Sasuke menghela napas. Sekali lagi berusaha berpikir jernih.

Ini tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

_Sial, sial,sial…_

Tangannya dengan cepat menghantam pintu mobil _van_ tersebut, sangat kuat hingga membuat engsel pintu tersebut lepas. Suara besi jatuh bertemu tanah beserta bebatuan menemani suara napas Sasuke yang menderu. Sesekali mengumpat, ia tidak bisa langsung pergi menyusul Sakura.

Sungguh, Sasuke akan membuat Akatsuki membayarnya berlipat-lipat. Membunuh mereka satu per satu, merasakan pintu neraka di tangan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya merasakan neraka yang sebenarnya.

Semua hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Pasti.

"Kita kembali ke Konoha," ucapnya dengan setengah hati. Kemudian memandang ke arah seberang jalan memberi sinyal pada Tsunade untuk mendekat, wanita berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk.

Mereka tidak akan melukai Sakura karena ia adalah aset penting. Tidak akan ada sebuah goresan pun di tubuh gadis itu, dengan beberapa alasan Sasuke yakin hal itu.

Kendatipun itu terjadi, Sasuke akan membuat mereka merasakan tiga lapis neraka dunia sebelum rencana mengirim mereka ke neraka yang sesungguhnya ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

_next chapter : Braun_

* * *

**a/n 01**: Sekilas saya membuka KBBI setelah sekian tahun dan ternyata masih ada banyak kata yang salah eja. Mohon dimaafkan, secara bertahap saya akan memperbaikinya. Masih harus banyak belajar lagi. :D

**a/n02**: Ini adalah chapter 6 dari 11 chapter ditambah _epilog_. Jujur, saya sudah tidak sabar untuk chapter 11 dan _epilog_-nya. :3

**a/n03**: Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfiksi ini. Saya sangat senang saat membaca _review_s dari teman-teman. Sangat terlampau senang sampai terlalu semangat menulis. Hehe. Sekali lagi, **terima kasih banyak**. :D


End file.
